


A Lifetime With Him

by Fall_Leaves_99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Leaves_99/pseuds/Fall_Leaves_99
Summary: An assassin, an artist and the life they spent with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ubisoft.

As a well-spent day brings happy sleep, so a life well spent brings happy death.

\- Leonardo da Vinci

 

 

His eyes were dry, feet moving on their own, having done this twice already. He carried Federico's body to the boat and laid it next to his father's. He saw the lifeless faces, eyes still dry.

He sat down next to his family not wanting to let go. Because leaving them meant letting them go and Ezio was not ready for that, perhaps he never would be.

He held his brother's palm in his own like he used to when they were little, when Federico would take his baby brother out to play. Unlike in his memories however, his hand felt heavy and cold, the fingers stiff under his own. He missed the strength in those hands, when they pulled him up whenever his own grip would falter as they climbed up on the tallest of buildings.

It only seemed like yesterday, when they were all standing in front of Duomo, to witness it being crowned with the copper ball and the cross. The crowd was enormous, entire Firenze had come to observe the historic event. He was ten at the time, holding onto his father and complaining how he could not see anything because of the crowd. Claudia was holding onto their mother, who was also carrying Petruccio in her arms.

Federico leaned down and whispered into Ezio's ear, about climbing up to the balcony of the opposite house to get a better view. As Ezio nodded eagerly, Federico took his little palms in his hand and they ran away from their family towards the building. They heard distant voices of mother yelling at them both and father laughing as they realised where they went. The view was spectacular as they sat on the empty banister, holding onto each other's hands watching as the ball was placed on top of the Cathedral. They both promised each other that one day they would climb on top of the Duomo.

Ezio didn't realise when it happened, but at some point he had started crying as he sat there grasping onto his older brother's hand near his heart. He stood up, wishing he could feel his older brother ruffle up his hair, see his younger brother's face light up with a sense of longing when he climbed up on a building, hear his father's quite laugh when mother used to scold him.

Seeing his father's sword sheathed near his own waist made him feel that he should have died with them. On the inside, he already felt dead anyway. It should have been him there, not Petruccio. The world had decided to spare him, to let him suffer in his own misery. But he would not let his life go to waste, he would do everything to seek revenge for his family.

He got up, making silent promises to his brothers and father, to avenge their deaths and seek justice for their family. Wiping his eyes using his sleeves, he composed himself once again.

He went back towards the main street where he had left Cristina. He found her sitting on a nearby bench, walking towards him once she spotted him. He saw deep into her eyes, searching for the love they shared and found it replaced by pity, doubt and the slightest fear in the way she stood, maintaining an arm's worth of distance between them.

He should have known better but he still asked her to accompany him to a place far away from here. With a hesitant expression she told him what he already expected. The two of them had only been together for a few months and it was selfish of him to ask of her to leave everything behind. As he gently kissed those lips that moved against his in an obligatory manner he realised she no longer loved him.

It was the uncertainty of the future that made him take off his pendant from his neck and fasten it around her neck. Perhaps when he came back again he would find the love that they once shared reflected in those eyes.

He went back to the boat and rowed it, crossing the Oltrarno district, he stopped near the abandoned farmland that belonged to his family, gifted to his father by Lorenzo. The land eventually became the place where their family went when they grew tired of the city, where they could play by the river and run around in the open pastures.

He took the bodies out of the boat. It was already past midnight by the time he finished digging three graves, one shorter than the others. He held them for the last time as he placed them in their graves. Blinking his eyes, he saw the grey bodies, realising that their blue souls have already left for a better world, one that would hopefully be kinder than this one. He found himself sobbing silently when he observed them without their blue radiance, especially Federico who often glowed gold when they raced against each other.

 

 

By the time the first rays of sun appeared on the horizon, Ezio was back in the city. Despite his notoriety, he easily slipped into the city, the guards only checking the people who were leaving the city not coming into it. As he moved through those familiar streets he felt how utterly unaffected his beloved Firenze was to his miseries.

He went to the Palazzo, searching for Annetta. But it was her who found him first. They decided to meet at her sister's where his mother and sister were currently residing. Paola proved to be helpful not only with housing what was left of his family but also with aiding him in his mission for revenge, teaching him the skills he needed to kill Alberti.

Having acquired the skills of blending, he made his way to Leonardo da Vinci's workshop. He expected a vast array of reactions from Leonardo, ranging from disgust and fear to surprise and pity. What shocked him however was finding himself wrapped tightly by Leonardo's arms. If he was even remotely capable of experiencing normal emotions right now then he would have returned the friendly gesture. But he was tired emotionally as well as physically, so he settled for a gentle pat on the back and a tired smile. Later however, Ezio would find himself remembering this moment, how easy it was for Leonardo to show kindness towards the son of the Republic’s traitor. Even Cristina held a sliver of doubt and fear towards him.

Getting right to business, he asked Leonardo if he would be able to fix his blade. The man first declined, but then mumbled things which Ezio couldn't quite understand except that he would get the job done.

Leonardo's blatant indifference to his presence should have been infuriating for Ezio as the man worked on the blade, slipping into his own world. Even when they first met, the man acted completely oblivious to his presence, he himself didn't pay much attention to the artist back then. But Ezio was from a noble family and therefore expected others to treat him with a sense of entitlement, this artist however had even made him carry the paintings instead of refusing his help as Ezio expected him to. But now Ezio felt thankful for the artist's aloof behaviour. Being in his workshop was a breath of fresh air. Everywhere Ezio went people were either consoling him or were hateful towards him because of the accusations on his family, but in Leonardo's cluttered studio he felt at peace, away from judgemental eyes.

He didn't know why, but the warm workshop felt like a safe haven for Ezio. The previous sleepless nights had taken a toll on him and he felt himself lulled into a dreamless sleep, listening to Leonardo babble. When he woke up there was a blanket wrapped around him, a pillow near the shoulder. At first he couldn't quite remember where he was, but thanks to Leonardo's not so harmless prank he was currently wide awake. At least it kept him from slipping back into despair. If the man hadn't just saved his fingers from being sacrificed, he wouldn't have been this tolerant.

Moments later he found himself scanning for escape routes, certain that Leonardo would betray him as the guard took him outside. However he once again found himself grateful for the artist's thoughtfulness towards him and was even mildly surprised to learn that the man was used to such behaviour from the city guards.

It felt fitting to use the weapon for the first time to help Leonardo. He observed the body lying at his feet, blood starting to ooze out of the man's body and into his robes. He knew he should have felt remorse, the man was only doing his job, but he didn't. Over the last two days, he had failed to save half of his family, failed to protect his mother from those monsters and even though he killed those bastardi, it didn't do anything to soothe his mother's pain. But with Leonardo, he was able to save him before anything terrible happened. It gave him hope, made him believe that he could avenge his family.

Once again he found himself shocked at the artist. Ezio's previous impression of the boring artist was completely shattered as he carried the dead body into the backroom, just as instructed.

After thanking the artist and turning to leave, he found Leonardo calling him once more “Ezio, I don't think you should go out into the streets looking like that.” the statement was followed by a gesture towards his blood stained robes, a large patch of blood at the front, just above the red sash and small spatters on the right sleeve. He nodded. Leonardo washed his bloodied clothes after preparing the wooden tub in the guestroom for Ezio to bathe in. He was also offered some brodo e pane that he ate as his clothes dried. Two hours later he finally left for La Rosa Colta.

After finding out Uberto Alberti's whereabouts, Ezio was finally successful in killing the man. A deep sense of satisfaction filling him as he punctured the man's chest. It was not his first kill, but the sensations that accompanied felt novel from the warmth of the man's blood staining his palm to the gratification he felt as he watched the life drain from his eyes.

He read the documents that he acquired from Alberti's dead body when he came back to La Rosa Colta and realized that he still had a long way to go before he could avenge his family members. But right now, it was more important to get his mother and sister to a safe place. It pained him to hold onto his sister clinging to him as she cried, to watch his mother's expressionless face as he described what had occurred over the last two days. He thanked Paola for her hospitality and left for Monteriggioni with his remaining family, hoping to never have to come back to Firenze again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio was sitting on the roof of their villa in Monteriggioni, staring at nothing. Last night, he returned from San Gimignano, after killing Vieri. Tomorrow he had to return to Firenze, for the first time in two years. 

He mused on how he was no closer to finding peace than he was when he first started doing this even though his life now was completely different. He spent the last two years training himself, killing has now become an instinct for him. He didn't think that he was capable of feeling anything now, simply acting the roles of being a good son, a good brother, a good nephew. He had even promised Mario, to continue their family's legacy, follow his father's footsteps. “Huh, another role to follow now, a good assassin.” he muttered to himself in a humourless tone.

He often came to the rooftop when he wanted peace, to hear himself think. Maybe this was the reason he chose the topmost room of the villa. His mother was still not responding. At least Claudia was handling everything better. It filled him with pride to watch his younger sister grow into a formidable woman, fearless in every sense of the word. And even though she would often sneer and snide at him but he knew that she didn't have any malice in her heart. In a way they were both going doing the same thing, acting. 

He even tried going back to his previous nightly routines to get a sense of normalcy back in his life. Before Cristana there were Vittoria and Gabriela not to mention the countless nights he spent at the bordello, when he didn't have a partner in his life. Following Federico's advice, he even had a male lover once. Back then it felt like something that he wanted to do, to share those moments with his partners. Now however, nothing felt right, he felt like he was using his partners as a distraction, stringing them along and it wasn't fair to them. Even the whores upset him, seeing the pain behind those sultry looks was not so difficult when one's own life suffered from something similar. So he stopped trying to find love again, for the fear of it being snatched away from him just like everything else was taken away from him.

The only thing that gave him any sort of joy was helping rebuild his ancestral city. All of the money that he had managed to bring back with him when he left Firenze was used to develop the city. He even found treasures hidden in and around Monteriggioni. And when he wasn't training or gathering funds, he would often sit in the library, reading books on a variety of topics. Though he would never admit it out loud he missed his apprenticeship of banking under Giovanni Tornabuoni. Even though he could no longer grow up to become a banker, he still liked to keep his mind sharp. At least he was doing something productive with his time instead of moping around.

Feeling like he had completed his quota of self contempt for the day, he went back to his room, wanting to fall asleep. He slept better today, only waking up twice and even the nightmares were the same. Although any night when he could sleep was considered a good night for him. 

 

 

A quiet knock on Leonardo's door was followed by the man's ever smiling face. Apparently not everyone was as miserable as he was judging by the workshop's appearance. The stairs on the back led to what he guessed was the newly constructed second floor. A separate painting area was now present at the right of the entrance with huge canvases lying against the side walls and a luxurious velvet covered divan that looked more comfortable that it actually was. The anatomy room was also now separated from the rest of the workshop, carefully hidden behind long brown drapes. 

And despite all of the newly increased space, the entire area was as cluttered as it was when he first accompanied his mother into the studio. Papers were almost on every flat surface, with sketches and illegible writing, the bookshelves had tiny wooden structures on it while the books lay in piles on the ground. At least the hideous wall with a life sized painting of a skeleton had been painted over.

He complimented Leonardo on his success, his face bearing the practiced smile that had become second nature to him. He had learned long ago that it was much easier to pretend that he felt fine rather than answering people's intrusive questions. What he didn't expect was for Leonardo to see right through his facade. He felt those clear blue eyes look at him as if they were looking right into his soul. Leonardo slightly leaned towards him and said “But you are not the same at all, are you.” Hearing those words hurt him because they bared everything that Ezio desperately wanted to hide, sometimes even from himself. Even though he didn't bother denying it, that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it. Getting right to business, he gave Leonardo the Codex page he had acquired from Vieri while he himself practiced new assassination techniques in Leonardo's backyard. He was done in an hour, after which Leonardo graciously offered him the guestroom to rest in while he worked on the second hidden blade. 

He felt tired, partly due to yesterday's journey but mainly because of what had happened that morning. It was foolish of him, in a way to expect Cristana to remain the same when he himself had changed into a completely different person. He kissed her for the last time as they parted, he expected to feel as he once did two years ago - young, oblivious and carefree. In those moments he found out that he no longer loved her, somewhere along those two years the man that loved her had died. The only reason that made him visit her was because she was one of the few remaining connections to his previous life. In a way it was better, she could move on with her life and he could finally accept the fact that the boy that he once was had died right alongside his father and brothers on those gallows.

Vincenzo, Leonardo's assistant woke him up once the blade was ready. Leonardo insisted on offering Ezio with something to eat but he refused since was in a hurry. Once Leonardo directed him to where he could find La Volpe, he thanked the artist and took his leave.

 

 

The next day was hectic. Lorenzo was severely injured and busy grieving his brother which left Firenze in a state of chaos. Jacopo de' Pazzi and the other traitors had escaped the city. Francesco's death was the only good thing that came out of this madness. Well perhaps not the only good thing, he did get to acquaint himself with La Volpe. But until Lorenzo recovered there wasn't much he could do in the city. He was offered to stay at the Palazzo Medici, but he refused. He had no intention of personally acquainting himself with the man that did nothing to help his family at their greatest hour of need. He intended to keep their relationship strictly professional. 

With nowhere else to go, he went back to Leonardo's workshop. This time however he had no Codex page to offer the artist. Leonardo was still pleased to have his presence. 

“How is Maria, Ezio?” Leonardo asked him as they ate dinner together. 

Ezio had learnt from his previous visits that lying to Leonardo was a waste of time. The man had a keen sense of observation and a face so friendly that even Ezio had trouble trying to lie to him.

In a grievous voice he answered, “Physically she is alright, but her mind has still not recovered itself from that night. In a way she has isolated herself from the world. She usually stares at the box that she bought for Petruccio, the one he used to collect feathers in, always lost in the old memories of our family, in the happier times.”

A sad smile spread on his face as he looked up from his plate of pasta e fagioli to see Leonardo, intently listening. With the same smile he added “Sometimes I envy her, to have the ability to forget this cruel world around us.”

It was a few minutes, before Leonardo broke the thick silence “You know I crafted that box for Petruccio, Federico had come to me asking for an ornate wooden box. 'Nobody knows mother's artistic preferences as well as you, Maestro' was what he told me when I asked him to just buy one from the market.” 

Leonardo observed Ezio's eyebrows quirk upwards as he questioned him “Do you know what Petruccio planned on doing with those feathers? I asked him and he said he'd tell me later. But we didn't get to…” Ezio's voice drifted off but his eyes reflected hope, staring at Leonardo with an eager expression.

“Yes, he intended to make the softest pillow for Maria using those feathers. He had told Federico of his plans which was why he came to me. He even asked me to make the pillow for him, once enough feathers had been collected.”

Ezio smiled again, this time in a much more vibrant and genuine manner. “Would you do the same for me, if I brought you those feathers?” 

“Of course, amico mio. But a gift like that would require a lot of feathers, and of different types as well. Some will give it stability to hold it's shape, some will provide the required softness, and some to maintain the bounce so that the pillow doesn't deflate over time. I don't know which ones would be perfect but I'll let you know the next time you come back.”

“Alright Leonardo, I have actually collected some already but fulfilling my brother's wish would not be possible without you. I am in your debt again my friend.” Ezio said in a sincere tone.

The conversation continued with Ezio talking about what he had done over the last two years. He even told Leonardo about the legends and myths that surrounded the Codex pages. And Leonardo got even more excited if it was even possible, to solve the remaining ones. 

It was hours later when both realized how late it had got. With a full stomach and a light heart Ezio began making his way to the door when Leonardo's voice stopped him. “Where are you going, surely not back to the Medici Palazzo at this hour?” 

Ezio gave him a courteous smile as he replied “I have already troubled you enough amico mio, I shall depart to La Rosa Colta perhaps.” 

“Oh,” Leonardo gave him a knowing smile, as he continued in a sly tone “if that's what you're looking for then I am no one to stop you.”

“I wish that was the case.” Ezio said with a small laugh. “Being around courtesans make me even more sad about my life. But at least there I won't feel like a burden to anyone if I pay for my accommodations. Only for accommodations” Ezio emphasised the last sentence with a serious tone which told Leonardo he wasn't just lying.

“Well if they make you sad then you should consider staying here. I did mean it when I said that you are always welcome here.” Leonardo held his arms out to gesture at his workshop. 

“And abuse your generosity more than I already have, no thank you.” 

“You haven't abused anything.” Leonardo assured him with a wave of his hands. Ezio truly did enjoy his time with Leonardo that evening and so he proposed a deal. “How about I pay you, as I would if I were to stay at an Inn. That way I wouldn't feel so guilty about bothering you so much.” 

“If that's what it will take to coax you into staying then sure.” Reaching an agreement, both went into the guestroom. Leonardo helped Ezio prepare the bedding since neither wanted to wake Vincenzo at such an ungodly hour. Once everything was set, Leonardo left Ezio to sleep. 

 

 

The week until Lorenzo recovered, passed in a peaceful manner. He spent that time either talking to Leonardo when the artist was free, or reading from his extensive collection of books. His favourite times were when Ezio and Leonardo shared stories about his family. Over the days he found out that Leonardo was very well acquainted with his family, mostly through stories that his mother had told Leonardo. He had himself heard about the artist plenty of times from his parents, but he didn't pay enough attention back then, always being the dutiful son but never an attentive one. 

He even accompanied Leonardo as he went to shop for supplies, insisting on paying for the groceries even though Leonardo refused tolerating absolutely no arguments from the assassin. 

A week later he found Lorenzo waiting for him at the Ponte Vecchio when the man was healthy again. He gave Ezio the names of every individual who had a role in the conspiracy against the Auditore Family along with a Codex page. After promises to stay loyal to their family he headed back for the workshop. Ezio had obviously agreed in helping Lorenzo, filling the role that his father once played for the Medici. He had no intention of crossing Lorenzo even though he trusted the man even less, now that he knew about his father's close association with him. Nevertheless, being on Lorenzo's good grace meant for a steady source of income for Ezio, so he used his acting skills to gain his trust, although he already had it since he literally saved the man's life but still, one can never be too cautious, especially when dealing with politicians. 

Taking the Codex page that Lorenzo gave him, he headed back to Leonardo's bottega. This time he was able to create a poison blade for him. After thanking Leonardo once again for his hospitality, Ezio left Firenze and headed back to Monteriggioni.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio woke up to a warmth on his face as the light rays peaked from between the thick curtains. He turned away from the light, drawing the blanket over his eyes. He had returned back to Monteriggioni last night from San Gimignano. The last few days were spent hunting down Stefano da Bagnone. Even during his last moments the man refused to reveal Jacopo’s location. Despite the fact that he revealed where the conspirators will meet to decide their next plan, the man's words were vague and cryptic, it would take quite some research to know which Roman Gods he was referring to. 

Ezio's nightmares had still not stopped, but he no longer woke up because of them. Sometimes he would still dream of his father and his brothers as they hanged down those gallows, gasping for their breaths as the weight of their bodies snapped their necks, fingers clenching for a support that wasn't there. But most of his dreams now were of his own death, the various ways in which he would eventually die, a wrong step on a tower, being smothered to death at an inn or even a knife in the back by a trusted associate. 

At least the faces of the men who had fallen by his blades were no longer a part of those nightmares. Killing people had become a part of who he is now. Last night, he dreamt of what his mother had to go through as she bravely stood against the men who had come to arrest his father and brothers. 

Deciding that he had slept enough, he woke up and got ready for the day. Once he cleaned himself of all the grime and blood that had accumulated over the last few days spent in finding Stefano, he dressed himself in a simple white cotton shirt and a brown doublet with cream lace borders along with plain black breeches and brown leather shoes. 

He searched for the red ribbon that he used to keep his hair tied back. When he found it, the silvery-blue feathers that he was yet to place in mother's feather box caught his eyes. Carefully picking them up he headed towards his mother's room. He had already collected twenty or so feathers. These blue ones were not suggested by Leonardo but he couldn't resist taking them once he saw the mesmerizing colour.

He could not wait to show these to the artist when he went back to Firenze. These days he found himself frequenting Leonardo's workshop a lot. It started with visits to debrief Lorenzo about his progress with Jacopo and to collect his payments. But these days Ezio went to Leonardo whenever he had any free time to himself. He had even started to take painting lessons from Leonardo. Being with Leonardo calmed him down. Maybe that was the reason why he felt so peaceful once he finished painting portraits of the people involved in the Auditore execution that he had successfully killed. 

His mother was sitting on her bed, lost in her own world as she stared at the feather box. As he placed the newly acquired feathers into the box he couldn't help but softly chuckle to himself as he muttered “Leonardo would love these ones, they even match the colour of his…..” he stopped as he realised that his mother was now staring directly at him. She still wasn't talking but she didn't have those glazed eyes or that painful look in her face. In fact she was gazing right into his eyes. He thought that his mind was playing tricks on him, so moved a bit and found her eyes intently following his movements. 

He moved towards her sitting by her side. Seeing those brown eyes fixed on himself, he couldn't help but hug her tightly as he asked her “Mamma, you can hear me can't you?” Even though he didn't get an answer he didn't care. This was the first time he had seen her react to her surroundings in the last three years. The thought made him hug her even tighter.

After he pulled back, he found himself staring at the same expression that had been on her face for the last three years. Perhaps it was the feathers that made her react. Getting back on his feet he walked towards the box and retrieved the blue feathers. He placed them in her hands, only to watch them fall out of her fingers in a lifeless manner. Perhaps it was the memory of Petruccio that caused her act like that. “Mamma, do you remember how happy Petruccio was when he first saw a feather. The three of us were going to Mercato Vecchio when he stumbled across the grey pigeon feather. I can still hear his laughter as you took the feather from him and tickled his face with it. He was only five years old then.” Ezio got so lost in the memory that he didn't see the pain that had returned to his mother's face.

Cursing at himself loudly, he got up and was placing the feathers back into the box when it dawned on him. “LEONARDO” he exclaimed and found his mother's eyes focused on himself once again. How stupid could he truly be, he thought to himself. Of course it had to be Leonardo. His mother was fond of the artist, and he was the only one whose life had not drastically changed for the worse in these last few years. Mother still associated him with happier times. And talking about the artist would not trigger a traumatic memory like when he talked about their family. 

“Do you know I visit Leonardo often Mamma.” her eyes softened at those words. They followed him as he once again took a seat next to her. Still no reply, but nonetheless he continued “You should see his workshop now. It has changed so much, you would love to visit it.” Her attention was on him. “He has even expanded, constructed another floor. And despite all the extra space, the place is still cluttered with rough sketches and scribbled writings.” On the last sentence, he saw a slight upwards twitch of her lips as if she wanted to smile at Leonardo's definition of cleanliness.

“I have even found an outlet just like you suggested.” he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. He remembered how much his family had to suffer because of his antics with the ladies. Before his mother could frown at him, he hurriedly clarified “He teaches me how to paint, Mamma. I am not as good as him though, I don't think I ever will be.” He chose not to mention the portraits that he had painted, the ones that currently decorated his room. “ And you were right about him being talented. His paintings are so lifelike that they sometimes scare me in the dark.” 

Ezio went on and on. Her calm smile and deeply engrossed eyes were all the encouragement he needed to keep talking for hours. He got so wrapped up in talking about Leonardo to his mother, who was still listening carefully that he didn't notice Claudia standing behind him for the last ten minutes. He turned sharply towards her, releasing his hidden blade with a snap of his wrist when she placed her hand on his shoulder. Realizing it was his sister, he calmed down again. 

“You shouldn't sneak up on people Claudia.” he told her in a warning tone.

“As if you could ever do anything to hurt me.” she quipped back with a smile. 

“She appeared different before, while she was listening to you” she gestured towards their mother with a lift of her face. “It's good, means she is recovering.”

“Si, but she still has a long way to go. Maybe one day we will get her back.” he replied in a longing and hopeful tone

“Perhaps, but right now we need to eat. That's the reason why I came actually, to call you both for lunch.” 

“Lunch?, surely you mean breakfast.” Ezio asked in a puzzled tone, eyebrows furrowing as he looked outside to see that the sun was at its brightest. 

“No, I mean lunch, you were so busy talking that you didn't realise how long you were talking to her. But it's alright, I could tell that she liked it.” she replied as she moved near her mother's left side. “Help me take her downstairs.” just as she prompted Ezio was by their mother's side in an instant.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Maria rested for a while after lunch while he checked with Enrico, the town's architect to discuss about necessary funds that were required to initiate mining operations which he had previously inquired about, prior to leaving for San Gimignano. He spent the rest of his day sparring with Mario's men to practice his fighting skills. Before going to bed that day he went to his mother and whispered a soft “Buonanotte mamma” before going to his room. Ezio promised to himself that he would make it a habit to talk to his mother regularly before falling asleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anatomy facts mentioned in the story are completely made up.

Ezio checked the bundle of spinach in his hands for any leaves that might be bruised or eaten away by insects. He had arrived in Firenze that morning, and Leonardo had requested him to shop for some food supplies after he returned from his visit to Lorenzo since Vincenzo was gone for the fortnight and the artist had a meeting with a patron.”

After handing the man forty florins for the vegetables, he moved on to the opposite stall to buy some vino rosso. He had already bought some bread, pasta, rice, some local formaggio and some pancetta and salsicce for himself. 

When he was done buying everything that he needed, he headed back towards the artist's workshop. As he was walking, he noticed a young girl maybe five or so years old sobbing as she clinged to her mother's skirt. Both were sitting on a stack of wooden cartons. Judging by their appearance both the mother and her child were from a poor family. Curious as to why she was crying, he approached the woman and the girl. Upon moving closer he found out that the woman was also crying although not as loud as her daughter, with her face buried in her lap.

“Scusi piccola.” he said as he sat near the young girl. “Would you mind sharing your sorrows with me?” The mother, hearing the unknown man's question held her daughter's arm in a firm grip and pulled her away from Ezio.

Sensing the woman's distrust, he moved backwards and asked her in a soft voice. “I mean no harm Signora, I only wished to know what troubles you so. Mi dispiace for alarming you.”

“And why might you be so interested in us?” came the sharp reply.

“Perhaps I could help you with whatever it is that troubles you.” he answered as he bent down again.

“We have been evicted from our house by the landlord. I couldn't pay him the rent. My husband was killed by that bastardo assassino and left to bleed on the street like a street dog where the other guards found him along with two of his colleagues.” She started crying again as she remembered her husband's bloody corpse brought into her home.

“When did this happen Signora?” Ezio hadn't been in Firenze for the last month. How could he have killed this man.

“Two months ago. The landlord was a friend of his and therefore let us stay for the last two months but now we have nowhere else to go.” 

Ezio had killed so many over the last three years that it took him a while to recollect his memories but eventually he remembered the man. He was escaping after assassinating an official who had helped Uberto Alberti in forging the documents used to frame the Auditore Family for treason. The guards were patrolling the area when they spotted him. He himself had received a wound on his shoulder during that encounter, that took Leonardo an hour to stitch up. Although he still couldn't be sure which of them was this woman's husband.

It was a good thing that Ezio wore his robes only during his assassination missions, otherwise the woman would have recognised Ezio's sympathetic expression for what it truly was - Shame. 

He had never considered the men he had killed to be anything more than his targets. He was so occupied with his own rage that he never considered the repercussions of his own actions. So lost was he in his mission for revenge that he had never once looked back at the ones who he'd harm. The ones who had done nothing against him or his family.

Filled with guilt over his own actions, he took out his money pouch and handed the woman a thousand florins. “This should help you Signora.” 

Her eyes widened, staring at him before she profusely thanked him. Before letting him leave however, she asked him “Why are you helping us Signore? What do you want in return?” 

“Nothing, I just know what it's like to be homeless.” he said as he left them to go back to the Palazzo Medici to request Lorenzo to provide a job for the woman so that she could support herself and her daughter. 

He did not try to console them as he left. No matter how much he wished now, he wouldn't be able to bring this little girl's father back. He knew what it was like to see your father's dead body before you and it sickened him to think that he was capable of causing the same pain to another.

By the time he returned to the workshop, Leonardo had already returned from his patron's palazzo. He took the food supplies from Ezio's hand and quietly observed the assassin. Ezio's eyes were on the ground, his shoulders were slumped, fist clenching in self hatred. Placing the food on a nearby table, Leonardo approached the assassin once again.

“Are you alright Ezio? You look as though you've…” His question was interrupted as Ezio looked up and asked him in a small broken voice “Why do you help me Leonardo? Provide me refuge? Heal me when I'm wounded? Why do you assist me….a murderer?” 

“Because I know why you do the things that you do. Because I've seen what they did to you and your family. Because I know that you are so much more than a murderer. Because I remember the man who came into my workshop three years ago, asking me to help him. I may not always approve of your methods but these are things that have to be done, to rid the society from evil.”

Leonardo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder but Ezio flinched away from him. Gripping the man's shoulder tightly despite the man's attempts to move away from him, Leonardo looked right into his eyes as he said “Firenze is a much better place because of all that you have done for her.” The firmness in his voice as he said those words helped the assassin compose himself. With a small nod, he went and sat down on a chair. Leonardo took another one and sat opposite to him.

“Now are you going to tell what happened?” Leonardo asked him. Ezio recounted the day's events, about the woman and the daughter. About how he had ruined their lives. He couldn't even meet his friends eyes as he talked to him. 

“How many more have my actions orphaned? widowed? I was so busy hunting down the monsters who hurt my family that I didn't even notice when I turned into one of them.”

Leonardo listened quietly to everything. He was quiet for a few minutes after which he spoke “What about your second vision? Doesn't it let you know who is innocent and doesn't deserve your blade?”

“My vision lets me know of people's motives. Whether or not they are a threat to me. But not of their virtues.”

“I want to show you something.” Leonardo told him as he moved towards the stairs, motioning for Ezio to follow him. He lead them both into his bedroom and towards the open window. Ezio observed the small bird inside a cage that was placed on the desk beside the window. Lifting up the cage in one hand, Leonardo opened the door and placed his hands inside. The pigeon hopped onto his hand. Placing the cage back on the table, Leonardo brought the bird and showed it to the assassin. 

“Do you see how she's wounded?” Ezio nodded, seeing the small white cloth wrapped around the bird's right leg and another her on its tail.

“How did she get hurt?” he asked him.

“Some pezzo di merda tried to trap her into a metal cage. The cage door snapped up on her tail when she entered into it. The poor thing tried to pry the door open and instead injured her right leg. I found her before the man came back to check on the trap and brought her home. I'll release her once she recovers completely.” 

Ezio listened to Leonardo as he gently pet the bird on its head. He smiled when she tried to nip at his finger. “You did the right thing my friend.”

“I know I did. That's not why I am showing her to you.” Leonardo said as he took the bird back from Ezio.

“Do you think that the man who did this to her should be killed as a punishment?” Leonardo asked him as he closed the window and placed the bird on the table, near a bowl filled with some grains.

“Killed? No, he should be given a warning or perhaps fined but killing him seems unnecessary.” Ezio replied 

“I think that he should be. That's the tricky thing about morality my friend, it's so subjective in nature that it can be used to justify all actions.”

“Just because someone appears red doesn't mean they deserve to die” Ezio muttered more to himself than to answer his friend. 

“Exactly Ezio. Which is why you have to be careful about the people who fall to your blade. Simply because a guard is doing his job doesn't make him your enemy.”

“Most of the times it comes down to either them or me. I cannot always afford to show mercy. They won't reciprocate such emotions. You've seen the prize there is on my head.” Ezio replied. 

“Well, perhaps you don't have to kill them. There are many ways to stop your enemies that do not lead to death or permanent injuries.” Leonardo could sense that Ezio was considering his suggestion as he placed the happy bird back in it's cage.

“How?” Ezio asked him with a perplexed look. None of the assassination books that he had read ever mentioned wounding techniques.

“One way is to use a sedative, like laudanum or dwale. I could show you how to make them if you want. You could use your poison blade to inject it into your enemy.”

“Those may not work in a surprise attack.” Ezio pointed out.

“Well if you have to injure then I can teach you at least twenty ways such that your victims heal completely in less than six months.” Ezio raised an eyebrow, not believing that the docile artist was capable of injuring anyone.

“Let's go downstairs, I will show the techniques to you directly on a human body.” Ezio followed Leonardo into the anatomy room which was currently occupied with two dead bodies. 

Leonardo first began by explaining the vital organs. “If you do not intend to kill a person, you should always avoid the head and neck region, the chest and the abdomen. Trauma to these areas can easily lead to death. Now, if you want to cripple a person the vertebral column can be severed.” Leonardo moved to the body that was placed on its chest to demonstrate. “Here you see, these are soft cartilages between the bones.” he used a scalpel to cut into the man's skin and carefully sliced around the bone to reveal three of the thoracic vertebrae. “Sliding a dagger through these disks can lead to loss of mobility.” he emphasised his point by running the scalpel over the translucent disk. “Although I am still not sure how our movements are dictated by our brain.”

“I don't need to know the causes Leonardo.” Ezio interrupted. 

“Of course, now let's move onto the parts that heal without any problems, if your enemy is someone innocent, like the guard you mentioned earlier then you should injure the limbs.” 

“Wouldn't damage to the limbs lead to grievous injury?” Ezio asked curiously.

“Si, but the remarkable thing about the human body is its ability to heal itself. I believe that the vital organs are an essential requirement for the healing process to occur. If those are alright and sufficient care and medical attention is provided mainly to avoid infection, then the body can easily heal itself.”

“Avoid going for the joints as they tend to take longer to heal. In case of bone fractures, proper alignment is essential before the onset of the healing process.” he showed Ezio one of the man's crooked finger to prove his point. “Dislocating a joint such as a hip or shoulder joint is also effective, it rarely leads to any permanent disfunction. An angular force on one of the bone is required while the other is held steady.” 

The lessons continued until the evening after which both realised just how tired they were. After a much required bath and sharing a light meal, both went to bed. Over the next few days Leonardo taught Ezio all that he could about the human anatomy that Ezio could use to his advantage when in a fight. Ezio not only used this knowledge to ensure that he wouldn't ruin the lives of an innocent or a person who wasn't his target but it also made him a better and much more efficient killer, now that he knew exactly which points of the body were the most vulnerable and caused the least pain for his victims.


	5. Chapter 5

Knocking for the third time on Leonardo's door, Ezio felt himself getting worried. He had arrived in Firenze that morning, and even then Leonardo's workshop was closed. He thought that the artist was out on an errand and rather than waiting for him to come back he instead chose to go to the Palazzo Medici to meet Lorenzo. 

Lorenzo was in a particularly colorful mood that morning, which was to be expected since all of the Pazzi conspirators were now dead. The man even gave him the Medici cape that would ensure that the guards of Firenze wouldn't bother him. After summarising the Templar meeting he witnessed in Toscana and informing him that he would be leaving for Venezia the next day, he took his leave.

He wanted to spend the night with Leonardo. He was unsure when he'd next return to Firenze and wanted to properly say goodbye to his best friend. Now almost banging on the door, Ezio's heart clenched with fear. It was unlike Leonardo to keep his workshop closed for so long. Even when he went out of town, Vincenzo would stay behind and look after the studio.

Just as he turned towards the courtyard to try and enter through a window a man stopped his way. “Are you searching for Maestro Leonardo, Signore? I saw you knocking, from my balcony up there.” the man pointed to the house opposite to the workshop. 

“Si, do you know why the workshop is locked?” Ezio asked in an urgent tone.

“Maestro has been commissioned by a Venetian Lord so he left for Venezia this morning. I am afraid he didn't leave an address.” 

Ezio thanked the man for his assistance and immediately left Firenze. How like his friend to completely forget to mention his plans. Leonardo was the only person who managed to infuriate and worry him at the same time. He first used the travel booth services but reaching the Apennine Mountains he realised that using a horse would get him to Leonardo faster. 

Just near to where he was going to buy a horse for his further travels, he observed a man trying to lift the rear wheel of a broken carriage. Ezio didn't need to move much closer to realise who the man was. He could identify those blond hair adorned with the red beret almost anywhere in the world.

Stepping closer, he called out to Leonardo “It's a fitting punishment for forgetting about me.”

After helping Leonardo fix his wagon, the two were back on the road. Ezio could not believe that Leonardo had brought his entire workshop with him. Even the flying machine or giant bat as Ezio liked to call it.

 

 

 

“It's going to get dark soon. I think we should stop.” Ezio suggested.

“The next town is at least two hours away, Ezio.” Leonardo replied.

“It'll be night by then, I don't like the idea of travelling at night with so much luggage.” Ezio motioned to the ridiculous amount of things that they were travelling with. 

“Alright, let's take the side road and find a suitable place to set up a camp. There will be less chances of encountering brigands there than on the main road.”

Nodding, the assassin steered the wagon towards the smaller road. They stopped in an abandoned field with some large trees and a derelict house. Ezio gathered some wood to get a fire going while Leonardo tied the horses to a nearby tree and unpacked the bedding materials, deciding to spend the night under the open skies instead of the long abandoned house.

“Are you hungry? I have some bread we could eat.” Leonardo offered Ezio as they both sat near the fire. 

“Why did you say that I forgot you?” Leonardo asked as he chewed on a piece of bread. He clarified himself as Ezio gave him a puzzled look “When you found me, you said that it was a fitting punishment.”

“Because you didn't tell me that you were moving to Venezia. I had to find out from your neighbour that you had been commissioned there. You have no idea how worried I got” Ezio replied, huffing at the artist. 

“What do you mean? I sent a letter to Monteriggioni a month ago. Isn't that how you're here?” Leonardo asked, not understanding why the assassin was mad at him.

“No, I was in San Gimignano last month, hunting down Jacopo de Pazzi.” Ezio's eyes softened as he realised that his friend didn't forget about him. “He was attending a Templar meeting. With Firenze now safe under the Medici rule, Rodrigo is moving on to Venezia.” he explained. 

“Oh, so that's why you are heading to Venezia. And here I thought that you came because you were worried about me.” Leonardo teased Ezio, nudging him with his elbow.

“Don't be so happy amico, you know that I'll pester you in Venezia as well.” Ezio retorted with a smirk.

“Ah… just when I thought that my days of being woken up in the middle of the night because of your odd schedules were over.” Leonardo replied with a mock regret on his face.

“I don't think that you will ever be able to get rid of me.” Ezio said with a huge grin on his face.

“You know, I should just give you a key to my shop. At least then you won't be barging in through the windows or disturb my sleep.”

“You should, I would really appreciate it.” Ezio solemnly replied. 

The two slipped into a friendly conversation until Leonardo began to yawn. 

“I'm afraid I only brought a single blanket amico. We'll have to share.” Leonardo informed Ezio.

Waving his hand modestly Ezio replied “It's alright, you use it. I am accustomed to sleeping in much worse conditions. 

Frowning, the artist replied, “We're out in the open and it's cold already. Who knows how cold it'll get by midnight. No we're sharing.” Ezio had heard that tone enough times already while Leonardo treated his injuries. He knew better than to argue with that tone.

Placing the makeshift pillow he made for the assassin using some of his clothes, Leonardo motioned for Ezio to sleep beside him. The two fell asleep facing away from each other with the fire keeping them warm and the blanket wrapped snugly around them.

Ezio woke up at around midnight feeling a heavy weight over his chest. He opened his eyes to realise that he was now sleeping on his back and sometime during the night, Leonardo had turned towards him, right arm and leg draped over the assassin's body. Feeling the warm body against him comforted him. Turning towards the elder man, Ezio also draped his arms over Leonardo. 

As he stared at the sleeping artist, he was overtaken by an intense urge to protect this man. To keep him hidden away from the entire world. Shaking his head to clear it of such ridiculous thoughts he closed his eyes again. 

His movements had apparently disturbed the artist's peaceful sleep because he nuzzled his face in the crook of Ezio's neck and sleepily murmured “Mmm….go back to sleep caro.” Smiling to himself at Leonardo's choice of words, Ezio snuggled even closer to the artist and fell into a quiet sleep. It was the first time in the past four years when his dreams weren't plagued by nightmares.

When he woke up the following morning he was alone. The fire had died down to leave behind grey embers with soft red veins in them. He hadn't slept so good since before the death of his father and brothers. Yawning, he looked around and found Leonardo attaching the wagon back to the horses. After stretching a bit, he packed the ‘pillow’ and the blanket into the wagon, the two continued their journey once again.

They stopped at a small town at noon and ate. Ezio was famished and so had a bistecca while Leonardo had some riso. They packed some bread for the road. Ezio spent the entire day thinking about how big of a fool he was. He didn't even realise when he had fallen in love with the artist. Last night was one of the best night he had spent in a long time. 

They stopped once again the next night, but this time there were near a small town so they stayed at an inn. After having dinner at the inn itself, both went to sleep in their rooms, although Ezio could not sleep. He spent the entire night deciding what to do with these feelings towards his best friend. After a long time, he decided that it wasn't as if he would be endangering the artist's life, he already spent most of his time with the artist anyway. Being romantically involved with Leonardo wouldn't cause the artist any more danger than his friendship already had.

He also decided that he wouldn't let the artist know of his feelings until after they reached Venezia, having no interest in making love to Leonardo when they were confined in a ship filled with strangers. He still didn't know whether Leonardo loved him back or not. People say all kinds of things when they're asleep. Although he did know two things for sure, first that Leonardo preferred men and second that he didn't have a lover right now. 

As he tried to get some sleep, his mind went back to last night's events, how warm Leonardo felt against his body, his deep breaths against his neck as he nuzzled into Ezio. If he closed his eyes, he could smell the faint odours of ink and paint that lingered on the artist along with Leonardo's own distinct musky scent, which was even more potent yesterday because of all the travelling. Closing his eyes, Ezio imagined the artist's lust filled eyes gazing into his own as Leonardo entered him. He imagined those slender hips rising on their own accord as Ezio struggled to take him deeper into his mouth. The feel of the man's virility sliding against his own. So aroused was Ezio that it only took two rough strokes on his own cock before he was coming, imagining the tight heat around his member as Leonardo climaxed with Ezio inside of him.

The next night, they had to stop at another abandoned farmland. This night however was nowhere near as peaceful as the first night. He maintained a safe distance from the artist as they slept for the fear of his raging erection poking into the man that caused it.

The next afternoon was a horrible one. Templar guards were sent after them by Rodrigo Borgia. He told Leonardo to travel to Forli and meet him there while he stayed behind to fight the men sent after him. After killing the men to conceal his own and Leonardo's identity, he made his way to Forli, riding a horse belonging to one of the guards.

Prior to this incident Ezio didn't realise how dangerous his association could be for the artist. Just outside of Forli, he found his friend anxiously waiting for him. Feeling himself wrapped up tightly between those strong arms erased any intentions of hiding his feelings from Leonardo, he knew that the artist could take care of himself, hiding his emotions would be an injustice to the both of them. 

Ezio had injured his left arm in the fight, so they both decided to spend the night at Forli to ensure that Leonardo could stitch the wound and disinfect it before they boarded their ship the following day. 

The next evening they both realized that Ezio didn't have a pass for the ship. After saving the beautiful Caterina Sforza who ensured that Ezio could travel to Venezia without a pass, the two men boarded the ship. Ezio couldn't help but smirk when he saw just how annoyed Leonardo got at seeing the contessa's seductive behaviour towards Ezio. Perhaps his feelings towards the artist were mutual afterall. He enjoyed seeing his friend acting jealous over him, so much so that he couldn't help himself from telling Leonardo about his intentions of making Caterina his next ‘conquest’ just to see a new wave of annoyance washing over Leonardo's face. Little did the artist know who Ezio's real target was.


	6. Chapter 6

Venezia proved to be hectic for both Ezio and Leonardo. As much as he wanted to tell Leonardo how much he loved him, Ezio couldn't just request the Templars to halt their plans for a night. He wanted Leonardo to be the only thing on his mind when he finally confessed his feelings to the artist, rather than having to leave his lover with a cold bed the morning after.

Ezio was busy for most of the first week, affiliating himself with the members of the thieves guild and familiarising himself with the confusing canals of the new city. Leonardo himself was no less busy. He had to set up his new shop, look for a new assistant and pretend to work on his commission whenever his patron visited. They would have dinner together at nights, but besides that their interactions remained limited. Ezio even skipped dinner on one of the nights, when he practiced a new climbing technique with the thieves, falling asleep in his room after the exhausting day.

The day Ezio finally found some free time to himself, he visited the Mercato di San Polo in the evening to finally purchase the toy that Leonardo requested him to buy during their trip of the city on the day of their arrival. He had stolen his purse back from Rosa when he carried her to the Thieves Guild. Looking around, he spotted the little wooden man on the same stall. He had returned back to the merchant that same day to buy the toy once he got back his purse but the doll had already been sold and so he had placed an order for a new one.

As he paid for the toy and thanked the merchant for his trouble, he felt an arm on his shoulder and a voice calling his name. “Aren't you a bit old to be playing with dolls?” Rosa asked him in her usual playful tone. 

“It's a gift, not that it concerns you.” he replied in a similar tone.

“Ah…. the one you were about to buy when I stole your money.” she replied as they walked away from the market, using her walking stick to support herself. 

“Si, and you can see why I would want you nowhere near me right now.” he answered back.

“Aww…… Is it for your lover - the artist you were with that day.” she asked smirking and nudging her elbow at his stomach. 

Ezio stopped for a moment and just stared wide eyed at her, briefly opening his mouth only to close it back up again. Even though having a male lover was common in Firenze, he knew that the rest of the world wasn't so tolerant with sodomites.

When she didn't get a snarky reply, Rosa turned back, shrugging her shoulders she explained “You're both from Firenze, it doesn't take a genio to figure it out, besides you were so distracted staring at him that I couldn't help myself but steal from such an oblivious target.” she smirked at the two words. 

“We're not….. I haven't told him yet.” he replied honestly. 

“Merda, I'll lose the bet then.” she huffed in a low voice.

“What bet?” he asked a little too loudly as the people nearby stared in their direction. 

“The thieves betted on whether you and your precious little artist were a couple or not.” she replied angrily, not pleased about the prospect of losing. “I'll meet you later, and if you manage to tell your artist, inform me so that I can win the bet.” she said as she went away in the opposite direction. 

When he first met her, Ezio thought that Rosa wanted to bed him with the way she always hopped around him. But he had seen her with Ugo, going at it like wild animals when he was visiting Antonio two days earlier. He was so relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with her sulking around when he eventually turned down her advances. He had asked her why she spent so much time with him to which she replied that the other thieves always treated her like a fragile little girl. Smiling he realised how she reminded him a bit of Federico, the way she would always tease him or challenge him.

Before returning to the workshop he found a beautiful green feather over a balcony that he placed in his pocket, making sure not to bend it. Arriving at the workshop, he used his newly acquired key to open the door and locked it behind himself, not wanting to be disturbed tonight. He was greeted with the sight of Leonardo in a thin blue camise and some brown breeches, doodling designs of a cannon on a sheet of paper. They had a light dinner of some formaggio and bread. 

Just as Leonardo was about to leave for his room, Ezio stopped him by his arm. “I need to show you something.” he began as he handed the artist his gift.

Leonardo's eyes shone brightly, a wide smile gracing his face as he took the toy from Ezio. The artist thanked him with his eyes focused on the tiny wooden man before he began to move the doll's arms into different positions. 

Ezio watched the fascination on his friend's face and unable to stop his actions, he lifted Leonardo's chin to grab his attention. “What is it Ezio?” the man asked him curiously. 

“I… I don't know how to say this but I want to be with you, forever. I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you snuggled into my arms. The day I lost my family members was the day that the world demanded me to grow up, forced responsibilities on me that I didn't want. But I came to you and you were the only person who did not expect things from me, who truly cared for my well being.” 

He had tears in his eyes but he continued anyway “And when I say that I want to be with you, I mean that I want everything, not just the passionate nights but the tender mornings as well. And I want to fight with you about stupid things like how you lack even the basic organisation skills, how you always keep the workshop cluttered making it impossible for me to find anything. I want to swear sleepily at you in the middle of the night when you completely snatch the blanket from me, just like that night in the Alpine Mountains. I know that you woke up that morning wrapped in my arms. And I want you to worry about me when I go away on long missions, to demand me to stay, to distract me and tempt me, to miss me when I'm not beside you. I want you to annoy me when you can't stop complaining about your stupid patrons. I want you to cry, tightly holding onto me when I come home hurt rather than sobbing in your room like I've heard you doing a hundred times before. I want to see the jealousy on your face when a woman tries to seduce me. The same one that you had when I helped Caterina Sforza. I want to complete my missions swiftly and efficiently just so that I can return home to you. And I don't want to pay you rent anymore, Leo.” he finally stopped, as Leonardo chuckled softly at his last sentence. 

Leonardo for his part was smiling like the biggest idiot in the whole world, small drops of tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Not trusting his words he simply hugged the assassin in a tight embrace. Placed a small kiss on his cheek and whispered “Ti amo anch’io. You have no idea how happy I am that you finally recognised your feelings. I have been in love with you since the day you took me to where you buried your father and brothers, when you poured your heart out to me inside that little shed on that small estate. Told me of your fears about letting your family down, trusted me to safeguard your secrets, when you cried in front of me, baring all of your vulnerabilities to me as you fell asleep crying into my shoulders, when I laid you to sleep and covered you with a blanket and kissed a soft goodnight on your forehead, as I stayed up calming you down when you were woken up by a nightmare, when we went home the next morning and you thanked me for taking care of you.”

“I don't think that I can pinpoint the exact moment but I am certain that I have been in love with you for just as long. I was simply too busy drowning in my own miseries to recognise the happiness that was right in front of me.” Ezio replied. Done talking, he placed his hand on the nape of the artist's neck and leaned forward bringing their lips together in a slow soft kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Kissing Leonardo was nothing like he imagined and everything that he needed. His lower lip was chapped against his own because of Leonardo's habit of chewing on it when he was deep in his own world of thoughts. One of Ezio's hand was tangled in the knots of Leonardo's hair while the other was placed at the artist's nape, guiding their movements. Leonardo's hands wandered down from his shoulders, travelling along his sides until they settled onto his waist.

The kiss was soft and unhurried, both content to simply enjoy the feeling of holding onto the other but it wasn't long before Leonardo's tongue began tracing Ezio's lips, stopping at his scar to savour the slight dip and the smooth texture. Ezio instantly opened his mouth wanting to deepen the kiss. Leonardo pushed his tongue into his mouth, sliding it against Ezio's, while his hands wandered from Ezio's waist, lifting the light fabric to feel his skin against his hands, causing Ezio to moan lightly into the kiss. The kiss turned rougher then, tongues pushing against each other. Their need to discover each other's body becoming overwhelming as their hands began to roam, finding the sensitive spots and shamelessly caressing them to bring forth the most salacious sounds from each other .

Leonardo pulled back from the kiss when Ezio groaned at the feel of Leonardo's fingers grazing over his neck. The artist kissed and licked his lover's neck, trying to pinpoint that wondrous spot. He suckled on the soft tan skin of his nape once he found it, leaving a slight pink mark that immediately began to lighten and disappear. Ezio in response gave a guttural sound, hips grinding unconsciously against Leonardo's. Ezio's patience began to crumble with each of Leonardo's answered thrusts. He moved his hands to Leonardo's covered chest and began to pull at the laces. He felt shivers run down his spine as Leonardo gently licked his earlobe and whispered “Let's go upstairs amore.” Nodding, Ezio followed the man to Leonardo's room.

Once they were both inside the large bedroom, Leonardo pushed Ezio into the bed and turned away from him towards the door. Ezio whined impatiently at the loss of warmth as his lover locked the door. He watched as Leonardo came back to the bed and hovered over him, mouthing wet kisses at his collarbone as those fingers began to work on removing his clothes. Ezio didn't sit back though as his own fingers resumed their previous task on Leonardo's shirt. After getting rid of the shirt to reveal his pale chest, Ezio began to lap hungrily at one of the pink nipples causing Leonardo to moan above him. After giving the same treatment to the other one, content with how hard those pink nubs felt on his tongue, he pulled back and flipped the artist over so that Ezio was now above him.

He mouthed soft kisses on the exposed chest slowly moving down the golden trail until he reached the breeches. Rather than removing his breeches as Leonardo expected and hoped for, he moved to the hard bulge straining against them. Looking deep into Leonardo's eyes who was on his elbows, watching intently, he licked and mouthed at the cloth covered cock causing Leonardo to fall back into the mattress. After what felt like hours of Ezio sucking and slurping on the precome that seeped through his breeches, Leonardo could not hold himself back any longer and began to unlace his breeches after he pulled Ezio away from his crotch. Ezio lifted his face and saw the dark patch formed due to his saliva and the artist's own precome. Leonardo hastily lifted his hips up and got rid of the clothing. Not wanting to wait much longer he also did the same for Ezio's breeches. 

Once they were both naked, Ezio moved back up on the bed and kissed the artist, bending his body down against his lover to feel his bare skin. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, slick with their mixed precome, one thicker and the other longer. They groaned and moaned into each other's mouths, lost in the delicious sensations of skin against skin. Leonardo's hand roamed across his back, his nail marks adding to the already marred skin. Lifting his hips upwards to stop grinding, Ezio gently whispered over Leonardo's lips “I want you to take me.”

Leonardo's eyes shot open at those words “Are you sure?” He got a gentle nod against his neck as a reply. 

He got up to rest on his elbows, wanting to ensure that Ezio knew what he had just requested. Feeling the artist rising caused Ezio to rise as well.

“Have you ever done it before Ezio?” he asked, looking directly at the assassin. 

“Um…...no. I've been with men before but they ahem…. we only used our mouths.” he replied looking down, not meeting the artist's gaze, as a dark blush spread down his entire body.

Smiling, Leonardo lifted his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss that had nothing to do with sex and everything to show the assassin just how much his trust meant to Leonardo.

After asking Ezio to lay back on the bed, he went to his desk and retrieved a small vial of olive oil. Ezio just stared at the artist, appreciating the view. He did raise an eyebrow questioningly when he realised what Leonardo had brought. “You keep that in your bedroom?” he asked with a slight smirk.

Leonardo flushed bright red at the comment. Nodding, he replied “I often use it, thinking about you.” He watched Ezio's cock visibly twitch at his reply, so he continued “Someday I'll give you a live performance.” 

Ezio's eyes turned dark at the reply, pupils blown wide. Leonardo moved between those strong legs which were anxiously parted apart for him. He slicked three of his fingers with the oil and gently circled his lover's entrance feeling Ezio jerk at the sensation. “Tell me if you feel any pain. I'll stop if you do.” he assured his lover.

To divert Ezio's attention, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cock, right at the slit. He licked his lips at the shiver that ran through his lover's body, tasting the salty and musky precome. Wanting more of that flavour, he leaned down again and took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. He chose that exact same moment to insert a finger into Ezio's tight hole. Ezio let out an obscene moan and arched into his touch. Bobbing his head and thrusting his finger at the same time, he watched his lover shiver under his mercy.

Ezio was as tight as a virgin but showed no signs of pain that everybody has on their first time when the artist prepared him. Working his finger deeper, he realised that he wasn't the only one who played with himself. Slowly and steadily he added the second finger. He slightly flared the two fingers, preparing the man for the next one. At the third one he felt the assassin stiffen a bit, but nothing too severe that would tell him to stop. Wanting to remove any sort of pain from his lover's mind, Leonardo curved his fingers and rubbed lightly against that spot that was sure to make Ezio see stars. Ezio jolted at the touch, somehow pushing in and pulling back at the same time. By the time he was done Ezio was writhing and thrusting on the bed, begging Leonardo to be inside him already. 

Pulling out his fingers, he moved above Ezio, arms placed on each side of the assassin's chest. He used one of his hands to guide himself into that virgin hole, after applying a generous amount of the oil on his erection. Ezio clenched his teeth, eyes filling with water as the head stretched the tense ring of muscle. Leaning down, Leonardo kissed away those tears, remaining absolutely still as his lover adjusted to having him inside. Once Ezio nodded for him to continue, he slowly sheathed himself into that hot and narrow canal, the vice like grip threatening to make him come without even moving. 

Slowly and steadily he began to move with short, confident thrusts. When he felt Ezio moving with him, he began to pull out almost completely only leaving the tip inside his lover, then with a rough thrust he pushed completely inside, making Ezio arch up beautifully. The sight caused him to repeat his thrusts again and again. Ezio moved with him thrust for thrust, wrapping his legs around Leonardo, coaxing him to go deeper. 

Leonardo lifted himself up slightly, changing the angle of his thrust. The next blow caused Ezio to shake uncontrollably against him, clamping down on that beautiful cock inside him. “Harder Leo…. uh..right there... piu forte….. scopami piu forte per favore.” Ezio's head fell back as Leonardo complied, each thrust taking him closer to the finish.

Leonardo took Ezio's erection in his hand, precome running in a steady stream down the thick length. But Ezio's hand removed Leonardo's, entwining their fingers together, he said “I want to co...come simply by... cazzo….by having you inside m...me.” He lifted himself up to whisper into Leonardo's ear. “I want to….....aah si...want to come with my cock untouched.” 

Leonardo redoubled his efforts at those words, each thrust hitting Ezio's prostate head on with just the right amount of pressure. Sweat was dripping down from both of them. He didn't know how long he would last anymore. Leaning down he bit into Ezio's neck, marking him as his own. The sharp pain combined with the next hard blow to his prostate caused Ezio to spasm and writhe, face contorted with pleasure, clamped legs pulling Leonardo deeper than ever as he painted their bodies with his come.

Not wanting to resist his pleasure any longer, Leonardo thrusted with new vigour, falling over the edge and filling Ezio with each sharp thrust until he was shooting dry. The sensation of the warm cum filling him caused Ezio to arch up again, his sensitive cock spewing a few more drops between them.

Unable to support his own weight any longer, Leonardo fell on the assassin who kissed and licked at his face lazily until he recovered. Once the aftershocks subsided, he pulled out of his lover. Leonardo cleaned their chest with a corner of the bedsheet and then let himself be frantically pulled beside his lover. Ezio placed a soft kiss on his lips before wrapping his arms around his love and slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezio never thought he would face this kind of problem in his life. He was always the kind of person who loved to be outside, roam around in the streets, picking fights and being a nuisance. He loved the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Even when he was a child, Maria would constantly worry about him and Federico, brawling out in the streets. That was the only thing he loved about his work, the exhilarating thrill he felt in each of his mission.

So it came as a shock to him, when he realised that he never wanted to leave the four walls of Leonardo's workshop. He did not know that he could ever want such a slow and sedentary life alongside the artist. The first week after confessing his love to the artist was spent almost entirely in the workshop, mostly in the bedroom. The only thing that made them leave during those days was to shop for food and to bring in water for bathing. Rosa almost broke the door with her continuous knocking on the third day while Leonardo was riding him lazily.

He thought that things would change as the days went by. And even though they were not constantly having sex like those initial days, he still didn't want to leave. Most days he would just spend his time near the fireplace, reading as Leonardo idly sketched beside him. They didn't even need to be in the same room, sometimes Leonardo would work on his studies of who knows how many things while Ezio would practice in the enclosed backyard. He didn't stop his work though. But apart from hunting for information about Templars or perfecting and facilitating the plans with Antonio regarding the assassination of Emilio Barbarigo, there wasn't much he did outside that didn't involve Leonardo.

He felt the older man stir beside him as he slowly woke up from his sleep. Yawning, Leonardo sloppily kissed his shoulder and nuzzled him, wiggling his body closer. “Have you been awake long?” Leonardo's voice was low and groggy, not yet fully awake.

“Si.” Ezio kissed his lover on the forehead and lifted up Leonardo's face so that he could see him as he talked “I've been thinking about something.” 

“Hmmm.” the artist nuzzled into him once again but maintained eye contact with the assassin. 

“I've been thinking that once it is all over, once I have avenged my family, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, travel where you go, grow old and die beside you.”

The artist by now was facing him completely, all signs of sleep gone from his face. “Nothing would make me happier.” Leonardo replied with a soft smile. 

“The travelling bit reminds me though, I think you should go to Monteriggioni. It's been five months since you last saw your family, when you left for Venezia with me.” he said as Ezio tried to distract him with soft kisses on his neck.

“I write to them every week, keeping Mario updated.” Ezio replied between more kisses.

“You haven't seen them in a long while. Surely your mother and sister miss you just as much you miss them.” Leonardo stated as Ezio got closer to his mouth. Pushing him away earned him a small pout from the assassin. Smiling at the expression, he continued “You talk about them so much that it wouldn't be surprising if I knew more about the two of them than Mario does.” 

“Alright, I'll leave next week then. Before leaving for Venezia I did inform them that it will be a while until I return home. Although I had no idea about the kind of distractions that would keep me here.” he kissed Leonardo once more, this time on the lips before the man could open his mouth to tell him to stop.

By the time, they pulled apart from the kiss Leonardo was like putty beneath his fingers, content to stay still and let his lover take charge. Staring at those swollen lips, Ezio said “Now, since I have to leave for at least two months the next week, I don't want to waste my time talking when there are far more interesting things to do.” The last few words were accompanied by a hand grazing over Leonardo's cock. All his lover could do was nod eagerly and melt against his touch.

 

 

Breathing deeply, Ezio felt the familiar smell of green pastures, milk and horses, rather than fish and saltwater. Prior to arriving in Venezia he didn't even know that salt has a smell. The air was dry and warm against his skin, not thick and humid. Before visiting Venezia he never appreciated such trivial things but the damp city made him realize just how much he missed Monteriggioni. 

Turning to his right he went to the stables, his white mare immediately began to whinny and neigh as she moved towards him. He missed her so much. She had stayed by his side wherever he travelled since he came to stay in Monteriggioni, be it the rainy nights as they tried to find a shelter or the ones where he would cry silently when he missed his family. Even Leonardo loved to play with her when they went to Firenze. The artist probably had atleast fifty sketches of her, some for his anatomy studies and others simply because he thought she was beautiful. It broke his heart to see her desperately trot near the fence once she saw him leave without taking her with him like he always did as he left for Venezia. Cupping her face with one hand, he used the other to stroke her neck, the animal cooing under her touch. After promising to take her for a ride the first thing tomorrow morning, he made his way towards the villa. 

He greeted the people as he walked down the familiar streets, promising to stop by later. He found Mario near the Fabbro, buying one of his mercenaries a new sword. Immediately spotting Ezio, he came to him and crushed him in a hug. “You took your sweet time to return, nipote. I didn't know you'd like Venezia so much.” 

Flashing his uncle a smile, he replied “You have no idea how good it feels to be back.” 

“Come let's go to your mother and sister. Your mother reacts a little when around Claudia, but not as she does when you're with her, when you're both with her.” That caused Ezio to walk faster with Mario matching his pace. He quickly greeted some of the mercenaries at the fighting ring, before making his way into the villa and up the first floor to his mother's room. He found Claudia sitting beside their mother as she talked about the developments around the town. Both the children were extremely careful with how they behaved around her, so as not to cause any trauma. Once Ezio had worn a shirt that had small blood spatters at the cuff. Her mother didn't react much, but a small drop of tear fell from her eye at the image.

He stepped into the room and hugged Maria, kissing her on her right cheek. Claudia stood behind him and asked him in a mock offended tone “All that love for mamma and none for me.” she pouted and Ezio turned around and gave her sister the same treatment that his mother received. 

“Did you bring me a gift?” Smiling, Ezio gave her a small pendant with a violet stone, bordered with a piece of pale seashell at the top right side with a beautiful lace like carving on it to allow the violet to peek through. 

Immediately taking her gift, Claudia ran her thumb over the smooth stone “Your tastes are getting better fratello.” she smirked at him.

“Well, you arrived at the right time. Let's go have lunch.” she said before walking to assist their mother. Everyone went downstairs to eat where they shared stories of what each had done over these past few months. Ezio began to tell them about his journey to Venezia, about how Leonardo was also in Venezia now. He skipped the part about their romantic relation though, not sure how they'd react to the news. 

Apparently he didn't have to worry about it. “I hope you've told him how much you love him by now” His sister's direct question caused him to cough out the piece of maiale he had been chewing on. Reaching for a glass of water, he saw the smug little expression on his sister's face along with the beautiful smile on his mother's. Mario just gave a hearty laugh at his confused expression. “How do you all know about it? Even I wasn't aware of my feelings when I left Monteriggioni.” 

“Oh come on fratello, don't insult us. Of course we know, we're your famiglia after all. Plus, all you talked about with mamma were stories of Leonardo.” Claudia told him in an amused tone. She continued “Do you really think that mamma would recover so much at the mention of a friend. Uh uh… No she responded because she saw her son falling in love. See him finally find true happiness.” Claudia's face held a genuine smile now while their mother chuckled softly at her son's dumbfound expression. 

“So, did you tell him?” Claudia asked eagerly, apparently Monteriggioni bored her so much that even Ezio's love life interested her. 

“Si, I did. One week after we arrived in Venezia.” he continued to tell him the story of how he came to recognise his feelings, the small toy, Leonardo's answer to his confession, and everything else they did together, leaving out the ‘not so appropriate’ parts obviously. He also told them about his plans after dealing with the Templars. “I'd thought that you would be mad at the prospect of there not being any heir to our family.” he asked, looking at Maria and Mario specifically.

“It's alright nipote, your happiness is much more important to all of us.” His mother smiled and nodded, agreeing completely with Mario.

“Si...And who knows, with the way you were when we were younger, perhaps you already have some bastards running around in the streets of Firenze.” Oh, the glare she got from her elder brother at that comment. But Ezio relaxed once again as Maria laughed softly at her two children. They returned back to normal conversations, with Ezio and Claudia bickering. Once the meal was finished Ezio excused himself to his room, deciding to retire early to catch some well deserved sleep that he lost the last two weeks travelling.


	9. Chapter 9

The year after the assassination of Carlo Grimaldi proved to be most peaceful one for Ezio yet. Il Assassino became the most wanted man in all of Venezia, forcing Ezio to abandon his work as an assassin for the time being. The city was no better, suffering under the tyranny of the new Doge, Marco Barbarigo. But even though the world outside was in a turmoil, he couldn't deny that he was loving the current situation. He settled into a domestic life with Leonardo, visiting Antonio once or twice a month to keep himself updated on the situation. The year provided him a peek of what he intended his life to be once all his duties were over. He assisted his partner in daily chores, collected feathers and even learned how to cook and to play Lyre.

But then came the Carnevale, the long awaited opportunity to strike at his opponent. Putting on his assassin robe felt natural to him even though he hadn't even touched it for almost a year. With the various festivities going on, he knew that his robe would be overlooked among the eccentric costumes that most people wore. Leonardo had made him a mask for this specific purpose, one that fit him perfectly and wouldn't dislodge from his face in a fight or an ambush. But what made the both of them more excited was to try the new weapon that his lover had created during the past month using one of the Codex pages. The pistola would enable him to kill his target from a much greater distance than his throwing knives would allow, but the projectile was accompanied by a loud report and smoke that would compromise his position immediately, which is why he had been particularly cautious with planning his escape route to La Rosa della Virtù.

He had heard about Teodora before, mostly from Leonardo but never had the opportunity to meet her until today. Leonardo periodically used her girls as models or to study female anatomy, the girls would be content to either sit still for hours or to let the handsome inventor measure various parts of their body for references. It's practically free money, they said. Some of them however would get aroused during the sessions and seeing the painter unaffected by their charms flustered them even more. Ezio especially loved the anatomy sessions, getting hard at seeing his lover completely oblivious to the needs of his subjects as he groped them. Later the artist made sure to provide him relief of course. 

After the previous day's unsuccessful attempt of procuring the golden mask that he was denied despite winning all of the completions, today he resorted to his usual tactics of stealing to get the mask. He still had some time until the party started and so he began to enjoy some of the ongoing festivities.

Soon after, he found Leonardo running towards him with urgency. He informed him of Cristina and her husband visiting the city to enjoy the Carnevale. They had been invited by one of Leonardo's patrons. “I felt like I should tell you, in case you wanted to talk with her.” Leonardo told him while staring at his face without any sign of apprehension about his actions, he trusted Ezio more than anything and therefore didn't feel like hiding the information from his beloved. Leonardo knew about all of Ezio's past lovers, as did he about Leonardo's. 

“And why would I do that when I have you to talk to?” Ezio replied, as he reached for Leonardo's hand but retracted midway realising they were in public, surrounded by dozens of people. 

“Come with me.” he asked his lover and then lead him into an abandoned alleyway. They were both wearing masks, so he didn't worry too much about his actions as he pushed his lover against a wall and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Why would I want anybody else when I could have you in my arms instead?” 

He playfully tugged Leonardo's earlobe with his teeth and ground his hips against him. Leonardo moaned before answering “Ahh…..Ezio we're out in the open, anyone could come and see us.”

Ezio didn't want to ruin the mood and therefore didn't tell his lover about the hidden figure that was watching them. Besides, if someone wanted to enjoy the show then who was he to stop them. 

“Mmhmm…. You weren't so reluctant when I bent you over a crate last year, with your moans interrupting the music that played in the distant background.” He licked behind the ear, causing the artist to shiver and melt against the wall. “How you came all over my hard cock as the fireworks burned bright in the sky.” 

“You weren't… uhh….weren't about to go kill someone that day.” Leonardo replied, gripping onto Ezio's shoulder for support as the killer moved on to kiss his neck.

“I have at least an hour to wait, until I get to kill that bastardo. And this is so much better than watching clowns juggle.” Leonardo could feel Ezio smirking on his neck in response to each of his moans.

A small nip at Leonardo's collarbone bone was followed by Ezio moving his hands towards the painter's ass, firmly kneading it. Leonardo responded by crying out his lover's name “Ahh…..Ezio….” Before he could say anything else a sharp hiss caused both of them to tear away from each other. Both turned towards the source of the sound as Leonardo hastily fixed his shirt and the colourful doublet. The figure stepped out of the shadows and removed her mask. Ezio went rigid when he realised it was Cristina. 

“I knew it was you when you both went past me.” She came forward and removed Ezio's mask as well. She didn't come for Leonardo's though. “I could never forget those robes.” her accusing eyes stared at them.

Looking at Ezio, she began “You disgust me Ezio. You kissed me in an alleyway after saving my fiance only to turn away and leave. Do you know how much I cried that day?” 

“I did the right thing, I didn't love you anymore and deep down you know that you didn't either. My family's tragedy changed the both of us.” he replied 

“Changed you into what - THIS...” she turned her head in Leonardo's direction before turning back to Ezio “You would rather choose to spend your life as a sodomite, with him than with me?” she questioned him in an acrid tone. 

Leonardo had had enough of her. Before Ezio could respond yes, the artist held his hand in a tight grip. Looking at Ezio he said “We have somewhere else to be...” looking at Cristina, he said in a proud voice “...amore mio.” The artist brought their clasped hands to his lips and placed a small chaste kiss on Ezio's hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you signora.” he told the woman in a hateful tone. Both turned and made their way towards the main street, once again joining the crowd and the festivities. 

“I never realised how much I hurt her. I thought I was doing the right thing.” Ezio stated as he sat on a bench with Leonardo. 

“You were doing the right thing, you ensured that she had a life that she deserved, the one that you couldn't provide.” Leonardo assured him.

The artist tightened the grip on Ezio's hands which were clasped in his own, hidden under his cape. “You should go, your mission awaits and when you come back I'll make sure that you forget about what she said.” 

 

 

He made his way back to La Rosa della Virtù after the success of his mission. He found himself in a conundrum when Teodora offered to soothe away his pains. He didn't know whether Leonardo had told her of their relationship or not. He needed to remove his robes and weapons before returning home anyway so he played along. He could just bribe or lie to her girls once they made their way to the room. 

After retelling the night's events to Antonio and discussing who the new Doge should be, he retired with the three women escorting him. Once upstairs he began to convince the courtesans “I really do not feel upto it tonight, perhaps I could visit later to accept Teodora's gift. If you'll excuse me I'll just change and be on my way.”

“Oh we're not your gift, Signore…..Your gift waits for you inside.” Before he could ask what they mean one of them opened the door behind him while the other sultrily pushed him in, locking the door behind him.

He was pulled into a familiar kiss once he stepped into the room. Leonardo had pushed his hood down revealing those beautiful features as they kissed. “So much for Teodora's gift. I can have this whenever I want.” he grinned at Leonardo after pulling back from the kiss.

“But we're at a bordello amore, which means that we won't be needing the gag tonight.” Leonardo grinned back. “I can make as many sounds as I like while I take you deep within me.” Leonardo winked at Ezio before turning towards the bed.

Following his lover on the bed, both got engaged in a hungry kiss, mouth and tongues sucking on their lover's as hands worked to rid each other of their clothes. Once both were bared to each other's eyes, Leonardo got on his knees placing a small kiss on Ezio's cock before getting up and walking away from the bed. Bending down, he took out some leather cuffs, an oil vial and a diletto from his paint stained canvas bag

Crawling back on the bed, he placed the items on the bed as he once again bent down to kiss those red and swollen lips. Pulling away Ezio asked, “I am so glad you brought those with you, you could have brought the larger one though with how aroused we both are.” he said motioning towards the diletto.

“Greedy” Leonardo mouthed against his lips before biting at the lower lip, gently pulling on it as his hands retrieved one of the leather cuffs. He quickly got to work, strapping his lover's arms and legs to the bedposts. Ezio tugged on the cuffs to ensure that they wouldn't come undone in the middle of their activities. 

Most of the 'equipments’ that they used in the bedroom were made by Leonardo himself so that they suited to their specific needs, even though they did such things on special occasions. The bindings for instance would never come undone no matter how hard someone pulled at them but a simple push at the spring tensioned segment of the oval metal ring could easily be used to unbound oneself such that the bound individual always had control and could easily release themself if they so wanted.

Leonardo took his time, first sucking on the assassin's nipples as Ezio moaned and writhed below him. Next he moved on to the many scars that adorned his lover's chest, kissing and licking each one sending several shivers along the killer's body at each sensitive touch. Having that many scars meant that Ezio had several sensitive spots on his body and Leonardo knew how to exploit each one to his advantage.

“I have a gift for you, caro.” Leonardo said as he opened the vial of oil, slathered some onto his finger and slowly pushed one inside his lover's eager hole. Ezio flinched at the unfamiliar warmth on that familiar finger but then felt that slight warmth seep through the skin and into the surrounding areas. “I added a few drops of cinnamon oil into the olive oil. It provides a warm tingling sensation.” he explained before kissing the assassin's cheek. 

“I like it.” Ezio told him as he wiggled to try and get those fingers deeper, against that beautiful spot that made him lose all control, eager to know how that warmth would feel against that spot. “Fuck… uhh… si...Leo.” he shuddered as the artist, realising what his lover wanted, grazed his finger against that very spot. Ezio didn't realise when one finger turned to three. All he did was make beautiful noises and quiver under those masterful fingers.

Once Leonardo deemed him ready, he buried the polished wooden diletto inside his lover in one smooth motion, making the assassin arch blissfully against the bed. He twisted it until Ezio cried loudly in pleasure, indicating that the slight bump of wood was lodged right against that pleasure spot.

Seeing the dripping cock in front of him made Leonardo lick his lips. He bent down to lap all the delicious precome, tightly gripping the base so that Ezio didn't finish prematurely. He straddled his lover's cock but just as he was about to breach himself on that thick rod Ezio questioned him “You're not going to prepare yourself?” 

Bending down, he kissed the assassin's forehead in response to the concern on his lover's face. “You took your time while you were downstairs, talking with the others. So I prepared myself while I waited.”

“If I'd known you were here I would have come earlier, if only to watch.” Ezio didn't give his lover any time to respond as he thrusted upwards impaling the inventor firmly onto his cock. Leonardo's legs trembled at the pleasure. Unable to support his weight, he sank further onto the killer's cock, dropping down his entire weight onto his lover's hips. Ezio's throaty groan was matched by Leonardo's guttural cry. 

They remained still for a while, both savouring the feel of the other. Once they calmed down a bit, Leonardo started to move, placing his hands on the assassin's chest to gain leverage. They moaned and groaned, arched and writhed against each other, with Leonardo stopping whenever they slipped closer to an orgasm. 

Near the end of it, both of them were delirious with pleasure, grunting with each push of the hips. Ezio was yanking at the straps around his wrists, wanting to grip his lover's hips and thrust frantically into that maddening heat until they found their release. Unable to hold back anymore either, Leonardo rode Ezio at a rapid speed and finally let the pleasure consume him. He shook and came, with his lover filling him up at the same time. 

Leonardo collapsed over Ezio, content to simply lay there. After a few minutes he got up, freed Ezio and removed the diletto. Without bothering to clean them, he quickly wrapped himself in his lover's arms who was trying his hardest to stay awake until the artist returned. After feeling the warmth of each other's body, both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ezio returned home from a meeting with La Volpe to find Leonardo frantically rummaging through the now destroyed workshop, the rooms upstairs were also in a similar state of ruin. Tables were upturned, books and pages scattered on the floor, wood, glass and clay pieces laid shattered, the many unfinished paintings lay destroyed on the ground with the canvas torn at certain areas. 

He quickly came to his beloved's side, checking to see whether the artist was hurt or not. “I'm alright Ezio, I wasn't there when they came in.” Leonardo had never been this relieved about his assistant being away to visit his family. God knows what the templar guards might have done if they found someone at the workshop. 

“The loss of the apple has made them desperate.” Ezio stated while carefully examining the damage. He had acquired the apple from the Borgia a month earlier and brought the apple back for Leonardo to study after being inducted into the Creed. 

Both rushed towards the fireplace. Ezio pushed down the ornate marble carving and turned the marble wheel placed at the center of the carving to it's correct alignment position to open the secret room similar to the one that was there in the Palazzo Auditore. Both sighed in relief to find that the intruders were unable to access this area. All of the contents were untouched, the weapons, robes, Codex pages that he was yet to take back to Monteriggioni, the numerous plans and letters regarding his missions and the apple glowing dimly inside the small ornate wooden box. 

Both decided that it was unsafe for Leonardo to stay in Venezia. After sending a letter to his assistant about the dismissal of his services and informing his patrons and the Republic about his decision to leave Venezia thereby terminating his assistance to the navy, the assassin and the inventor left for Monteriggioni.

Leonardo had thrice visited Ezio's ancestral lands. The first time was nearly seven years earlier, a few months after Ezio told his family of their relationship. Ezio had expected his mother to emerge out of her mournful state once she met the artist but was ultimately disappointed. Her health did recover remarkably during his visit though as she listened intently to the artist, while the inventor spoke as he used to, back in Firenze.

Once in Monteriggioni, Ezio provided him an empty room in the villa to be used as his studio. He once again began his research on the mystical artifact while continuing his works on the various disciplines he pursued. He even helped Ezio and Enrico, the city's head architect with the various defence plans for the city. Ezio had restored the city to its former glory. Some would even say that Monteriggioni had never seen such prosperous times in it's past. 

After a week of settling down, Ezio asked Leonardo of something that he never imagined or hoped to do in his life. “I want you to learn how to fight.” the words were said in a determined and relentless tone which told the artist that there was nothing he could do that would change his partner's mind. “We were lucky that the shop was empty when the guards ransacked our home in Venezia, but I will not rely on luck again to ensure your safety.”

Leonardo simply nodded. Grasping Ezio's hands, he told his lover “I'll start training from tomorrow morning.” 

Smiling, Ezio relaxed a little, the tension leaving him as he nodded at Leonardo's plan. “You don't have to become an assassin, we'll focus mostly on self defense. How to disarm the enemy, dodge attacks, defensive strategies to use, how to tire your enemy. Your anatomy skills will make it easier, you already have the knowledge on how to injure a person without the use of weapons. I'll show you how to use that knowledge in practical situations.” Leonardo agreed, even though he hated violence he saw no harm in learning how to defend himself.

The next morning, just as the sun began to rise, they found themselves walking towards the training ring, Ezio carrying a wooden sword with him while Leonardo was empty handed. Ezio wanted Leonardo to be trained without any weapons or armour, just as he would be in an emergency situation. The ring was mostly empty, the mercenaries preferred to practice in the late morning when the sun shone bright in the sky. But Leonardo had other work to do throughout the day and Ezio wanted him to be able to fight even if it was night when lighting would be scarce, so they chose the hour of dawn to practice. 

What neither of them accounted for was how distracting it was for the both of them to focus on training. Watching the other's sweaty body caused their minds to drift off to nastier thoughts. During a lesson on how to unbalance the enemy, the assassin used his right leg to trip Leonardo to the ground. In a desperate attempt to find his footing the artist clasped onto Ezio's shirt making him fall right above him with the wooden sword placed at the inventor's throat. Before either of them realised what had happened, they were kissing passionately, sweat slicked bodies grinding together as they swallowed each other's moans.

Someone loudly cleared their throat from behind them to attract the two men's attention. Ezio simply glared back at whoever it was while Leonardo rolled away from under him. Mario was the first to comment “So the training is going well I suppose.” Mario boisterously laughed at Leonardo, blushing and looking down embarrassed while Ezio just huffed and pouted. 

Claudia was snickering behind her uncle. “I have to say fratello, when zio told me about you training Leonardo I expected nothing less.” she said with sly grin.

“And do tell why you're at the training ring at this hour, Claudia.” Ezio glared at her.

“I've decided to train as well. Like zio said, self defence is an important skill for an assassin. Even mamma went under training after marrying papa. And who knows, if all goes well I might also begin my training as an assassin. If you don't mind, of course.” she looked anxiously at her older brother for approval. 

Ezio smiled. Gripping one of her shoulders firmly, he replied “Of course I don't mind, I can train both you and Leo together. After practicing defence together, you can go back…” he looked at Leonardo's direction and then faced his sister again “And you will continue to learn offence attacks with me and zio.”

She beamed at her brother's reply. After explaining the basics as he did to Leonardo in the beginning, the trio began their practice as Mario kept an eye and corrected them whenever they made any mistake.

 

 

It was a calm afternoon that day. Leonardo was telling Maria about Venezia, while Ezio rested his head on his mother's lap, sometimes adding to the conversation but mostly just content to listen to Leonardo while his mother ran her hands through his hair as she used to when he was younger. Whenever the children were unable to sleep, she used to tell them stories about the commoners with whom she interacted throughout the city, how they helped each other, how they survived, their humility and kindness, the hardships they faced and so on. Ezio and Petruccio would lay with their heads on Maria's lap since they were the first ones to fall asleep while Federico and Claudia sat beside her listening attentively to the whole story. Federico would help and support a very sleepy Ezio back to his room while Maria carried Petruccio to his own room.

“And the variety of spices that you would find in the city was remarkable, sourced not only from the Mediterranean but from far eastern lands as well. Even the night before we decided to leave I was having some tea infused with cardamom while I worked on improving the designs for……” Leonardo's face suddenly went pale as he stopped midway through his sentence. Remembering something, he instantly got up and ran towards his workshop. Before Ezio could get up to ask what had happened, the man was already gone. 

Ezio quickly followed his lover after apologising to his mother who waved her hand in the air to show that she didn't mind. He found Leonardo bent down, searching through a chest, loose papers scattered all around him. He grabbed Leonardo's shoulder and asked him “Are you alright? You left so suddenly.” 

Leonardo didn't respond, just continued to search until all the contents of the chest were emptied out. He turned towards Ezio, face so serious that at first Ezio thought that someone had died. “I have made a grievous error. The night before my workshop was searched, I was working on methods to reduce the recoil of the pistola. I think I left the notes of when I deciphered the Codex containing the designs of the pistola and my improvements on the desk itself before I went to sleep, rather that keeping them back inside the secret room like I usually do.” 

“What do you mean Leonardo? Are you saying that the Borgia might have the plans for creating the hidden blades?” Ezio questioned, eyebrows furrowed in tension. 

“No, not the complete hidden blades, just the designs for the pistola. The other notes are here with me. It's the only one that is missing. I am extremely sorry Ezio. I should have been more careful, more attentive of my actions.” Leonardo then began to murmur about of stupid his actions were and about the potential harms that could be caused by this one action.

“Stop blaming yourself. There was no way that you could've known what would happen the next day. We all make mistakes. Whatever they do we'll handle it. Besides it not like they know something that we don't. It's just a weapon, calm down.” Ezio pulled Leonardo's head to his chest and ran his hands over his back to calm him down. That very same evening he performed some tests on the weapon and was relieved to find that his improvement to reduce recoil was a fail. 

A few weeks later, Leonardo improved the pistola such that the overheating issue was solved by using an alloy that provided better strength to the barrel but didn't conduct heat very well. Eventually he also reduced the recoil by adding slits at the muzzle of the barrel to direct the gases in a different direction.

 

 

A month later, Ezio came home in the afternoon beaming with joy. He had finally collected a hundred feathers. Leonardo said that they'd be sufficient for the pillow. A royal blue velvet fabric was used to make the soft cushion, blue being Petruccio's favourite colour. Everyone was present when Ezio gave his mother the gift, Claudia standing beside her older brother, Mario standing behind the the two children while Leonardo stood near the wall, not wanting to intrude on the family's precious moment.

He explained what Petruccio intended to do with those feathers and how Federico had asked for Leonardo's help. Maria cried then, hugging her son as she finally thanked him for not forgetting about her. Ezio couldn't hold back either kissing her mother's cheek and sobbing softly on her shoulder. She hugged her daughter as well as Mario, everyone elated to finally hear her speak. She went towards Leonardo and embraced him as well, holding onto his hand she said “Thank you for taking care of my son when I couldn't.” Ezio simply smiled as he wiped at his tears while Leonardo replied “You saw my talent and helped me when I was going through a very dark period of my life. Accepted me and my love for your son. I am grateful for all the kindness that you have shown me over these many years.”

 

 

Another two months passed without any significant incident. Leonardo was not having much luck with the apple. He was able to get the apple to work but it's highly volatile nature meant that the results of his findings could not be replicated. He was able to do some interesting things with it such as harness its energy or get information like Altair did. Ezio once tried to use it and the device glowed instantly, fulfilling the assassin's wishes of activating the device. He realised that it might have something to do with his ancestry just like the Eagle Vision. Leonardo had to use different methods to activate the apple, use patterns and repeated procedures that took him weeks to devise while Ezio was able to use it with a simple touch.

In both cases, the apple glowed and showed peculiar images perhaps from the future or from a distant past. Further manipulation after its activation could be used to acquire specific information or to perform special tasks. Although how to access the information or task in an orderly manner was something that Leonardo was yet to figure out. Even though he was able to manipulate the device to access the information he was yet to find a pattern or formula that could be used to find specific data. Repetitions of the pattern would produce a different result each time. Basically things would appear or happen randomly.

But the information that it showed him could have devastating consequences and he knew it. In Fact that was the only thing he was sure of - that the artifact could lead to serious consequences if it falls in the wrong hands.

He informed Mario and Ezio about his findings, leaving the decision of what to do with the piece of Eden upto them. He did warn them of the dangers of using it and of the fact that with some trial and error he would be able to manipulate it to his liking. And even though he was sure that he would be able to use it if he continued his work, he didn't like the idea of anyone having access to such power, even if that person was himself.

The two of them decided to leave the artifact as it is. They did however state that it had to be kept from reaching the wrong hands. A meeting with Niccolò was arranged where they decided to keep the apple safe in Rocca di Ravaldino, with Caterina Sforza. 

Now that Leonardo's work in Monteriggioni and with the apple was done. He decided to accept patronage from the duca di Milano, Ludovico Sforza who had been trying to employ Leonardo for a while, impressed with his work in both Firenze and Venezia. Lorenzo had once asked Leonardo to build something as a gift for Ludovico to secure peace. Leonardo had built him a silver lyre in the shape of a horse's head and had taken the gift to Milano himself.

He informed Ezio about his decision to move to Milano. After asking him to stay safe, Ezio promised to visit him once the apple was securely hidden away. They embarked on their journeys on the same day, Leonardo leaving for Milano while Ezio left for Forli with Niccolò.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few years proved to be busy for both Ezio and Leonardo. Ezio had to continue his search for the apple after it was stolen from him in Forli. And now that he was formally inducted into the Creed, he had to undertake more missions for the Order. Leonardo for his part was busy as well, working under Ludovico Sforza, he helped with designing the Gran Cavallo and the Duomo di Milano along with the various painting commissions.

Sometimes years would pass before the assassin could meet his artist. But their love and loyalty for each other never diminished. Wherever Ezio went, be it Venezia or Espana, he sent encrypted letters to Leonardo who in turn wrote him responses and would give them to the assassin once he returned. Ezio was not allowed to open these letters until he left for another mission, where he would eventually read them on lonely nights thinking of what waited for him at home. 

Ezio tried to visit Milano as much as he could before eventually leaving for the next city where his work would take him. The long durations of staying away from each other meant that they would be inseparable once they did get the time to enjoy each other's company, basking in such treasured moments.

It was on one such visit that he met one of Leonardo's newest apprentice. The ten year old boy had angelic features and curly red hair. He was also the most unruly child that Ezio or Leonardo had ever met earning him the name of Salai from his maestro. Yet Leonardo was always indulgent about the child's antics. 

After spending an evening with the young boy, he realised the reason behind Leonardo's behaviour. The boy was loud and boisterous but he always spoke his mind, never caring about other people's opinion. He was childish in a way that made it impossible to be angry at him. At first glance he seemed worthy of his name. But when observed closely, it was obvious how much he cared for his maestro. Ensuring that his master didn't forget to eat during one of his maddening moments of inspiration or how he was always ready to fight the person who dared insult his maestro, apparently deciding that only he had the right to do so. Most of the instances of his misbehaviour occurred when Leonardo was busy with his work, sparing little time for the boy, doing whatever it took from crying to stealing just so that his maestro would keep his focus on him, if only to punish him. 

Ezio found himself growing quite fond of the boy as well. And Salai liked Ezio too, listening attentively to stories about the places he had visited, the adventures he had embarked on. Not to mention how happy it made him to see his maestro beaming with joy whenever the assassin visited them. Soon enough, Ezio found himself spoiling and doting on the young boy just as much as his lover did. Salai didn't have firm beliefs or ethics, which was why he never judged the two men for finding their happiness in each other. He was the only pupil of Leonardo who knew about their secret, who was allowed into the upper floors and stayed in the main building rather than the separate quarter in the far corner like the rest of his assistants did back in Venezia and Firenze. And as much of a blabbermouth the boy was, he ensured that he would take their secret to his grave.

It was during a particular night when Ezio and Salai truly bonded with each other. It had only been two months since the young boy had come to stay with the maestro. Leonardo had been extremely exhausted that day as he returned from court, murmuring something about how unfair it was for people to demand their portraits to be completed on time as he retired early for the day. Ezio wasn't sleepy yet so he stayed downstairs, reading.

Salaì came to him after a while and without any manners demanded Ezio to cook for him something to eat. The assassin liked that the boy got straight to the point. They got to talking as they ate. Ezio asked him about his family and how he came to be apprenticed under Leonardo. Rather than getting angry about his obnoxious behaviour, the assassin found it to be amusing. The two got into easy conversation since Ezio knew exactly how to handle stubborn children from the years of experience he had with Claudia. By the end of the night, the boy fell asleep listening to the assassin. Ezio smiled as he carried him to his room and carefully tucked him in. 

Salaì grew up to be a beautiful youth, those divine features became even more alluring as he grew up. But he also grew up to be a thief, a liar, a stubborn, and a glutton, the former two were qualities that he had learnt from Ezio while the latter two were results of Leonardo's clemency towards the child's behaviour. Even though both of them saw right through the young man's tactics, they usually humored him nonetheless. 

Leonardo often used Salai as a model for many of his professional paintings, a desire that he never got to fulfill with Ezio despite his lover's perfect physique and handsome features, a quality that according to the artist was unique only to his lover, even Salai paled when compared to the assassin. Ezio never let himself become a subject of his paintings in spite of Leonardo's constant coaxing, explaining the danger of someone finding about his connections with the assassino if he someday got apprehended. Oddly enough Ezio had no such problems with sketches since they would always be under Leonardo's possession and could be destroyed easily. 

 

In 1498, Ezio was informed by Antonio about the alliance between Francia and Venezia and their plan to overthrow Ludovico Sforza to take the region of Lombardia for themselves. Not wanting his lover to be in the city during its capture, Ezio brought both Leonardo and Salai back to Monteriggioni. A month later, he was also able to retrieve the piece of Eden from Savonarola. 

 

It was after dinner when Leonardo was working on the last Codex page at his desk that Ezio went to his lover. Pushing aside the straight gilded hair he peppered soft kisses on the bare neck. “Finish the rest tomorrow.” he softly whispered. 

“Just an hour more Ezio, please.” Leonardo replied as he continued to work on the sepia coloured paper. Ezio however continued to kiss at the pale skin. He smirked as he felt his lover unconsciously tilt his head back, presenting more of that supple skin. Seeing his lover's positive reaction, bold fingers began wandering over the broad chest, pinching and teasing a sensitive nipple through the thin camisa. A soft sigh was heard as the artist smiled at him over his shoulder. “You're incorrigible.” Leonardo told him in a voice that meant no offense before pulling the assassin down to kiss him. 

The artist stood up and carefully guided them both to the bed without ever pulling away from the kiss. Ezio sat down on bed and pulled his dearest over his lap. Leonardo's hands went over his head, removing the red ribbon to run his hands over the silken strands. Their cloth covered cocks nuzzled one another, slowly hardening as they continued to kiss languidly.

Ezio saw a movement at the corner of his eyes. Pulling back from the kiss, without ever looking towards the window he said in a loud voice, “Are you content with just watching like you usually are or do you want to join in Salai.” Leonardo just smirked at the blushing teenager standing by the window muttering curses under his breath.

Salaì climbed into the room and grinned widely at the two of them, “If I knew you'd let me participate, I would have asked earlier.” he said as he began to unfasten his orange doublet and threw it on the floor. Leonardo softly smiled at his assistant and then pulled him into a kiss that stole the young man's breath away. Without pulling back he guided the younger one to sit on the chair where he was working a few minutes earlier. 

Ezio grinned to himself, still sitting on the bed as he saw his lover move his hands from Salai's neck towards the drawer of the table, knowing exactly what his lover was searching for. Once he found it, the man's hands disappeared from his view. A few minutes later, Leonardo pulled away from his disciple, chuckling at how the boy tried his hardest to free his hands which had been firmly tied behind his back by his maestro. 

“I never thought I'd have the opportunity to use a ribbon to bind a person.” Leonardo smiled mischievously at his assistant. He continued “Ezio usually requires specifically designed cuffs.” 

Just as Salaì was about to utter obscenities and whine at them Leonardo placed a finger on those soft pink lips. “If you want to join us, you'll have to play by our rules. If you shout, cry or try any other kind of nonsense behaviour we'll kick you out of the room this instant.” Salaì nodded as his maestro removed his finger from his lips and moved back to sit beside his lover.

Leonardo's deft fingers travelled to his lover's crotch to find his hard member. After brushing teasingly over his cock which earned him a small moan from the assassin, he moved his hands up and began to untie the laces of his lover's breeches. Looking at the bound young man as his hand continued it's work, he said “You're only allowed to do this when the both of us allow it, when we're both present.” Salaì stared towards Ezio as he replied “Aww… you mean me and Ezio can't play when you're busy with your little projects.” Ezio chuckled as Leonardo answered him “No, you'll be down at the workshop, crafting my little projects as per my instructions as I fuck my lover senseless up here.” Leonardo proved his point by pulling his lover into a vulgar kiss, all tongue and teeth as Salaì gaped at their display.

“Now what was the first lesson I taught you about painting?” Leonardo asked the little devil as he pulled back from the hot kiss. It took the young man a few seconds to gather his wits before he replied “Keen observation is the first step to learning.” 

“That's right, and that is what you'll be doing right now, observing us.” Hearing those words made the boy tug once again at his arms, but Leonardo's knots were impeccable. 

Ignoring the boys futile attempts, Ezio pulled himself over his lover's lap after removing his breeches, grinding his now free cock over the rough fabric of his lover's breeches as he nipped at Leonardo's neck. Leonardo lost himself to the sensation as well, hands quickly working to remove Ezio's shirt. 

It was only a few minutes until they bared themselves to each other. A loud gasp from Salaì caused them both to focus their gazes on him. The little devil's hips were thrusting upwards wildly as he panted, a dark spot was present near the crotch. Ezio licked his lips at the sight.

Smiling at each other, the two elder men repositioned themselves on the bed such that the boy had a clear view of everything that they did. After a long time of kissing and fondling, Leonardo placed Ezio on the bed such that his entire body was visible to Salaì. He engulfed his lover's thick member in a single motion making Ezio arch beautifully on the bed. Ezio for his part didn't stay idle, turning his lover's body towards him so that he could suck on Leonardo's delicious length as well.

The slurping noises from Ezio as he took the artist deeper along with the sight of Leonardo's pink tongue as it traced over Ezio's thick vein brought forth gasps and pants from the young man who was being tortured by such sights. His frantic thrusting brought him no pleasure as his hips found air instead of the hard bodies that he desperately needed.

Leonardo was the first to lose control, bucking harshly into the killer's throat but Ezio lifted the artist's hips and removed his mouth before he could come, not wanting to end things early. Leonardo pulled away as well. 

Ezio got up to retrieve the oil vial from the desk as Salaì’s hungry eyes followed his movements, the tan skin embellished with not only pale scars but also nips and bites from his maestro. A soft chuckle focused his attention elsewhere. Leonardo’s hand was moving lazily up and down his saliva slicked cock, eyes glazed with pleasure, his normally pale skin flushed pink. The young devil couldn't decide which one of them he wanted to stare at. Ezio returned back with the oil. Throwing the vial at Leonardo's direction, he got up on the bed and spread those strong legs in an almost whorish manner, when Leonardo inserted two oil slicked fingers. Mouthing bites at the tan legs, he worked another finger in, avoiding that pleasure spot deliberately while Ezio fucked his long fingers. 

Once ready, Leonardo sat on the edge of the bed such that he was directly facing his assistant. Ezio got up and walked towards Salai, bending down he kissed the boy firmly on the lips as Leonardo slicked his cock with oil, staring hungrily at the two of them. Ezio slid his tongue into his mouth as Salaì tried to desperately find some friction thrusting upwards but the assassin arched his hips away. Pulling away, the killer unlaced his breeches and shirt. He removed the breeches down his legs and tore the front of the shirt baring his slim figure to his eyes. Salaì would have been angry at the ruining of his expensive shirt if he wasn't so aroused. Ezio pulled the chair closer to the bed, such that there was less than an arm's distance between them. Placing a final chaste kiss on his mouth, the killer turned back to his lover. Salaì saw his thighs dripping with oil and licked his lips hungrily, needing those sinful lips on his again.

With his back to Leonardo and maintaining eye contact with the young man, Ezio slid down completely onto the artist's cock. Moaning together at the sensation, both Ezio and Leonardo locked their eyes on their prey as Leonardo began to thrust. Salaì’s eyes were staring intently at the brazen display. The sweat flowing down Ezio's chiselled chest, how Leonardo tilted his head back slightly at each push, how the assassin began to quiver at each thrust after Leonardo slightly shifted his hips. 

With each thrust his maestro tortured him further with his words. “Isn't he beautiful Salaì, taking my cock deep inside him. Don't you want to ride his thick cock while I make him moan like this.” Even with his eyes wide open, the assistant could picture himself on Ezio's strong body as he took him deep and rough.

Ezio's loud groans brought his attention to the assassin's face. The chocolate eyes stared deep into his own. Both their cocks were weeping precome. He bent forward and claimed the boy's mouth thoroughly. When Ezio felt himself getting close, he whispered into the younger’s ears with a purr just as his hands found the boy's ignored length.“Come for me Gian.” Ezio licked at the sensitive earlobe. The boy shook violently as he came with those words, spewing thick cum all over himself. The sight caused Leonardo to come as well, thrusting deeply as he filled his lover with his seed. The warmth of his lover's essence caused Ezio to spill too. 

Half lidded eyes stared as Leonardo scooped up Ezio's seed and licked it hungrily while the assassin panted. Ezio got up once he recovered and kissed his lover, tasting himself in that mouth. Pulling away he went behind the chair to untie Salaì while Leonardo kneeled down to clean him up with his mouth. 

Leonardo stood up and pulled both his assassin and his assistant onto the bed. Salaì was placed between the two of them, Leonardo began to kiss him while Ezio playfully nipped at his neck. Ezio circled his entrance with an oil slicked finger. But the boy tensed and pulled back from the kiss. Ezio quickly took his member in his other hand causing his body to relax. Leonardo moved on to kiss and suck on his neck, murmuring filthy promises, filling the boy with a desperate need to be taken.

Once relaxed, Salaì nodded at Ezio to continue after placing a small kiss on his lips. Ezio carefully slid his finger inside after pouring some oil over the tight hole, all the while stroking his cock to ease the pain. He slowly slid in. Leonardo moved his lips over his mouth again and began to kiss his apprentice once more as he took the vial of oil from his lover and slicked his fingers as well. 

Between the two of them it didn't take long to prepare the younger one thoroughly. Once they had the boy begging for them to take him, the three fingers withdrew. Ezio took his arm and placed him between his splayed legs. He took Salaì’s hardened member and guided him inside his already slick hole. Salaì panted at the tight wet heat surrounding him. Once he composed himself, he asked the assassin “You're not going to take me with Maestro?” Shaking his head no he replied “This is your first time, it'll hurt as it is.” Salaì bent down, placing his hands on both sides of the assassin and began to move. Despite having just had sex, Ezio was still tight and the feel of Leonardo's slick warm cum inside him made Salaì even harder.

Leonardo moved above the two, kissing his disciple’s shoulder blade as he teased his entrance with his cock. Looking back Salaì pleaded “Prendimi maestro, per favore.” Leonardo sheathed himself slowly, no matter how well the preparation was, it always hurt the first time. Ezio felt him tense above him, so he clenched his muscles tightly around the younger one and kissed him roughly on the lips. After a few short strokes from the artist the pleasure returned, coaxing him to move once more inside the assassin. 

Their movements drove him to insanity. The artist's cock rubbed against his prostate causing the boy to collapse onto the assassin at the white hot pleasure coursing through him. Ezio moved below him to change the angle as well, needing to feel the same sensations. Leonardo's next push sent Salaì directly into Ezio's prostate, which caused the killer to clench around the cock surrounding him. Being his first time, Salaì couldn't take it any longer and spilled into the killer's pliant body.

But the two lovers weren't done with him. They fucked him back to hardness, Leonardo driving down while Ezio pushed up. Salaì just lay contently over the assassin, nuzzling his neck as they had their way with him. Besides him Leonardo leaned down and kissed Ezio sloppily. Hearing the two kiss made him come again. Salaì’s orgasm drove both the lovers over the edge as well, the three of them rutting together in ecstasy. 

They laid there for a few minutes, letting the aftershocks pass. Not wanting to crush his beloved, Leonardo got up and pulled Salaì up as well. He laid the sleeping teen between their sweat and cum slicked bodies. Leonardo leaned over to kiss Ezio goodnight before both nestled into their new lover. Before falling asleep both heard a soft grazie from the little devil.


	12. Chapter 12

The location of the vault was revealed after decryption of all the Codex pages. After a few months of training, Ezio departed for Roma to finish things once and for all. Before leaving, Leonardo kissed him good luck. “Come back home safely.” to which Ezio nodded and kissed his lover once again. Both knew that it could be the last time they saw each other.

Ezio returned from Roma after six months. Everybody welcomed him back home after his victorious mission. He was surprised to see Caterina at the villa. After describing what he saw inside the vault to the rest of the assassins, he told them about his decision to spare Rodgrigo’s life. Niccolo was not happy about the news while the others were tolerant about his decision. His relationship with Leonardo was unknown to the other assassins which was why he had to resist the urge to jump onto his lover and kiss him again and again until the artist melted under his touch. Leonardo maintained his distance as well since he was constantly surrounded by people congratulating him on his success.

His family had organised a celebration in the afternoon. Once most of the guests left, he went up to his room to find Leonardo and Salai preparing a warm bath for him. Salaì thanked Ezio to have had the foresight to build a staircase while renovating the villa making it easier to carry the water upstairs. Ezio just smiled before the boy pulled him into a hug and whispered “Thank you for returning back safely to maestro.” Ezio smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheeks before the boy went downstairs to his room.

Embracing his lover tightly, Leonardo kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back the killer said “I want to tell you about a decision I've made.” Leonardo placed a chaste kiss on his lips before answering “You can tell me later, first I want to pamper my assassin. I know how tired you get after travelling.” 

Leonardo kissed each part of the skin that he revealed as he disrobed his lover. When Ezio tried to return the favour, Leonardo pushed his hands away “It's your gift. I'll take care of everything.” After Leonardo finished undressing him, Ezio got into the tub. A soft scent of Lavender enveloped his senses as he lay back inside the tub. The warm water did wonders on his body, relaxing every muscle and joint. Opening his eyes he requested “Join me amore mio.” Leonardo nodded as he began to undress as well, slow and sensual but not showy.

Once his lover accompanied him inside the bath, Ezio asked him, grasping the artist's hands with his own “Are you angry too that I didn't kill Rodrigo?”

“Of course not, I trust your judgement. I think that it was truly brave of you. Letting go of your past is one of the most difficult things to do. In fact I'm proud of you.” Leonardo squeezed Ezio's hands to show just how much he meant it. He leaned forward to press another kiss on Ezio's forehead. 

“I did it because of you. You made me understand how pointless it is to seek revenge when there are better things to look forward to in my life.” Another kiss was placed over his head as the assassin hugged him despite the fact that they were submerged in water.

“There is something important I need to tell you too.” the assassin nodded at his lover's serious tone, motioning him to continue. “Cesare Borgia sent a letter last week, addressed to me. He wishes to employ me as a military engineer at Roma.” Leonardo saw the instant change on his lover's expression at the mention of his name.

“Leo, I may not have killed Rodrigo, but I will not let you work under them. Never.” the assassin said in an unfaltering tone.

“I obviously didn't accept Ezio, nor do I intend to, but I thought that this is something that you should be aware of. I actually haven't even replied.” Ezio calmed down at that, shoulders slumping down again from their tensed position. “You did the right thing, they don't deserve a reply.” Ezio leaned forward to kiss Leonardo's cheek. 

He was beginning to move towards those lips when both were startled by a woman's voice. Ezio saw that it was Caterina, signalling Leonardo to bent down. Thankfully for them, the tub was deep enough to hide his lover. As she began to approach closer, Leonardo buried himself completely under water, holding his breath after flashing Ezio a mischievous smile. Ezio understood what that smile meant, as the artist's calloused hand began to move up and down his cock, breathing life into his member with each stroke as he periodically came just above the water, to breathe .

“Ezio, I thought I'd personally congratulate you.” the woman began. Fighting back a moan Ezio replied “I am actually very tired right now, it's been a long week… uh...The journey has been very tire...tiring.” He stuttered whenever the dextrous thumb swept just below the head pressing onto the sensitive ridge. A swipe over the slit made him thrust upwards. 

“Well perhaps I could help you relax.” she smiled sultrily, pleased with herself on seeing Ezio's reaction. As she began to move forward again he held a hand towards her motioning her to stop. “I truly am in pain. I hurt myself during the journey. I won't be of any use to you tonight.”

“Are you now?” the woman chuckled at him, seeing him shiver and arch. “Seeing how much you're shifting and writhing in there you truly must be in pain. Should I call Leonardo then, I hear he dabbles in medicine.”

“Ohhhh… um no need to call anyone at this hour. I'll….uh I'll visit a dottore tomorrow.” he said with short sharp breaths as that hand moved faster. 

“Are you sure. All Leonardo needs to do is to stop touching you and all your pains will vanish.” she said in an amused tone hearing which the blonde began to sit up again, hands still working the assassin's cock, knowing that they've been caught anyway.

Ezio had had enough of both of their teasing. With a loud curse, he pulled Leonardo over himself, kissing him frantically as he came all over that amazing hand. 

Pulling back from the kiss, the artist turned towards Caterina while his lover recovered from his panting. “How did you know it was me? There are countless blondes who could share his bed.”

“Oh I didn't even know anyone was there, I saw Ezio's reaction and realised only one person could make him so desperate.” she replied as she sat on a spare chair.

Turning towards his lover, Leonardo asked the assassin “You told her about us?”

Before Ezio could reply, the redhead clarified “Oh no. He would never do anything that might put you in harm’s way. When I nursed him back to health, years ago back in Forli, he was delirious with fever. All he spoke about during those days was to return back home safely to Leo, how he couldn't live without you. He even threw away the food once, whining that he wouldn't eat until he saw you.”

Ezio turned a beautiful shade of red that had nothing to do with his previous orgasm as he heard Caterina speak. Seeing the adorable expression, Leonardo leaned in once again to kiss him. Before he could do anything else however, the contessa loudly cleared her throat. Ezio looked at her direction, annoyed. Ignoring the glare he sent her way, she stated “I actually did come here to discuss something. The papal forces are planning to attack Forli. I need an alliance with Monteriggioni, my men are limited and we could benefit from your mercenaries.”

“Have you discussed this with Mario?” Ezio asked. He never took decisions regarding the city without discussing it with his uncle.

“I have, he agrees as long as you don't object.” she replied 

“I don't. I'll set things up and let zio’s men know first thing tomorrow. You can discuss the strategies with them.”

“Grazie Ezio. I'll leave you both to it then.” she closed the door behind herself. 

The water had gotten cold now, so both left the tub and dried themselves before getting up on the bed. Ezio moaned as the goose feather mattress dipped slightly below him. He had missed his bed, after sleeping on much less comfortable places over the last month. And he had missed his bedmate even more. 

Pulling the artist closer to him, Ezio finally told him what had been on his mind during the entire journey. “I want to stop being an assassin. That is the decision I wanted to tell you about earlier.” Despite the shock on the inventor's face, he continued “I have told you before that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And that is what I've planned to do. We can travel together, wherever you want to work.” 

Leonardo held the younger’s face between his hands as he replied “Ezio, you're the future Lord of Monteriggioni. I don't intend to come between your duties. We can still continue like we did back in Milano.” 

“No, I've completed my duties. Now I want to live for myself. And I choose to do that by your side.” the assassin said with a firm determination in his voice. 

“I won't object to it if you're so sure about it. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side.” the artist kissed him on the forehead after replying.

Smiling Ezio continued “There is another matter that I wanted to discuss with you. Ever since I was a little boy, I wanted to be like my parents. The love they had for us was limitless and from a very young age I wanted to grow up and have my own children, love them as much my parents loved us.” 

A small tear fell from his eyes, remembering those memories. Leonardo's hands went up to wipe them away, but Ezio stopped him “No please don't. They are not tears of sadness.” The artist nodded and Ezio continued “As I was saying, I want to have children, with you, if you agree of course.”

Leonardo smiled at him, cupping his cheek as he answered “As much as I would like that, we're men. We can't do it no matter how hard we try.”

Ezio snorted at that. “I know we're men and we can't do it. I mean that we can ask a woman, we're both wealthy enough to pay her handsomely. And we can do it together, no matter whose child it is, it would be raised as ours, both of ours.”

“I would never get hard for a woman. Not to mention I am a bastard, while you have nobility in your veins. If you truly want to have a child, then you'll have to father it. And once they're born, we can raise them as our own.” 

Ezio kissed him, replying “I don't care about your ancestry. Although I do agree that you would never find a woman attractive. And you should know that I don't want to rush into things, we'll revisit it once we settle into a life we like.” 

He kissed the artist languidly, for a long time until both of them were heaving. “Now, I believe we were in the middle of something.” As he snaked his hands lower, his lover's hands stopped him.

“We have all night. Tell me about what you saw in that vault.” Leonardo's eyes were sparkling with anxiousness. “Oh...So that is why you pampered me so, amore.” Ezio teased his lover and was surprised to find the blond nodding shamelessly rather than deny his accusations like he expected.

“It was nothing I could make sense of. I told you all that I could comprehend, along with the others. Ancient beings and a foreign name along with some babble about the sun.” he saw his lover's face droop slightly at hearing the same things. 

Smiling he said “Perhaps we could go over everything I saw tomorrow, see if you can make some sense of it.” Leonardo perked up again but before his lover could make suggestions on starting right now he said in a firm tone “Not now, tomorrow, tonight I have other interesting matters to attend to.” Leonardo pouted but agreed anyway.

This time his hand wasn't stopped during it's downward journey as Leonardo bent away to retrieve the oil vial. Both knew that it was going to be a long time before they would fall asleep. He kissed his lover, biting at the lower lips as his oil slicked hands thoroughly prepared the eager entrance which sucked onto each finger. Leonardo moaned into his mouth each time a new finger was added, thrusting down to get them deeper. Both of them were hungry for each other, needing and wanting this for months.

Ezio didn't tease, he knew from previous experiences how desperate they both got after spending months apart. Once prepared, Ezio pushed completely inside his lover in a single smooth stroke. Knowing how much the artist wanted it, he pulled out a bit and then pushed back in with a brutal force. He pulled out completely at the next move and placed the blonde's legs over his shoulder. With the same force he pushed back again. Leonardo cried out in pleasure, forcing Ezio to cover his mouth firmly with a hand. Without pulling out, with his cockhead resting against that little pleasure button, Ezio whispered “We have guests staying tesoro, don't want to wake them up, do we?” Leonardo nodded as Ezio pulled out and thrust in again. It wasn't long before he was thrusting into that narrow heat with abandon. 

A few minutes later, he felt that wonderful tunnel clench harder on him, signalling his lover was close. He increased his pace even more, fucking Leonardo through his orgasm as he filled him up with a copious amount of himself. 

Without waiting for a single minute, he pulled himself out and sucked on his lover’s flagging member, cleaning it up and sucking intently like his life depended on it. Two bobs up and down after swallowing his lover completely were all it took to have the artist hard once more. The killer made his lover watch as he prepared himself with some more oil, groaning as he fucked himself deeper with each push of his fingers. Once prepared, he pushed Leonardo back on the bed, kissing him as he carefully guided the artist into himself.

Moving up and down his lover with deep but slow thrusts, he looked deep into those blue eyes. The first orgasm had taken the edge off. Now he moved slowly, bending down to kiss Leonardo for god knows how long. They forgot the world around them in those moments, the only thing that mattered was each other, the comfort of those arms holding each other, the possessiveness of those legs wrapped around them bringing them closer and the warmth of each other's breath on their face. The pleasure this time wasn't fast and needy, hitting them from nowhere like the last one. The climax, when it came was slow and smooth, steadily building, until it exploded all throughout their bodies, consuming them to their very core

He fell onto the inventor after the intense orgasm drained all of his energy. Ezio fell asleep over the artist with Leonardo still inside him. A few minutes later, the artist pulled the sleepy assassin up and laid him beside himself, wrapping him into his arms, not wanting the killer to be pained in the morning from having Leonardo inside all night. Ezio kissed him one last time, before falling asleep once again.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, he dreamt of a serene life with Leonardo, the both of them being pestered around by their daughter. Ezio woke up the next day to the blissful feeling of soft lips wrapped around his cock. Jerking away from the sharp sensation did little to stop that mouth. In fact Leonardo got even more determined, redoubling his efforts. Ezio lifted himself up on his elbows to watch the man sucking on his cock. Laying back down on the bed, he entwined his fingers on those golden strands, lifting up his hips in time with Leonardo's movements. 

“Uhh….I'm close Leo.” Leonardo removed most of his length from his mouth but started to suck the head with more pressure, tongue probing at the sensitive slit, demanding that delicious cum. Arching up, the assassin spilled thick ropes into his artist's mouth, none of which was wasted by the inventor, licking and lapping away until the killer had nothing more to offer.

Carefully Leonardo let go of the soft flesh from his mouth. He snaked his way back up to meet his lover in slow kiss. Ezio chased the taste of himself in that mouth, leaning forward when the artist pulled away from the kiss. “Mmhhhh…. And Buongiorno to you as well amore…” the assassin greeted before softly claiming those lips once again.

“I thought I'd wake you up with my lips around you today, since you did the brunt of the work yesterday.” the artist stroked his cheek dreamily.

“Let's just stay up here today, away from the….” a long finger on his lips stopped him from completing his sentence. 

“What is that noise?” Leonardo’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to guess source of the loud sound. 

“It's our mercenaries….. Probably testing the cannons.” Ezio lifted himself up to kiss those lips again but Leonardo pulled back, beginning to lift himself up from Ezio's torso.

“I worked on those cannons for the last four months. That is not the sound of our cannons.” Just as he began to make his way to the edge, a large cannon ball shot through the windows into the centre of the bedchamber. Both were on their feet in an instant. As Ezio wore his left bracer he requested Leonardo “Go and help Claudia to keep mother safe. I'll go meet Mario.” 

Nodding, the artist replied “Si, stay alive Ezio.” 

Ezio leaned in to kiss the artist's lips before heading out the window.

 

 

He kneeled on a rooftop, watching his uncle fall to the ground as Cesare uttered those damned words “Give me the gun his friend fashioned for us.” he hoped Leonardo hadn't heard those words, wherever he was. He collapsed, hearing Cesare shoot Mario as his shoulder and stomach were pierced by pellets.

As soon as he gained consciousness, he made his way to the villa. Watching Claudia ruthlessly kill the Borgia men, he immediately went to her side accompanying her as they made their way to the sanctuary. “Where are mamma and Leo?” he asked her.

“Mamma is down in the sanctuary while Leonardo is still out rescuing the citizens.” Leonardo joined them a few minutes later at the library, accompanied by more civilians. He locked the passage after Leonardo informed him that the rest of the commoners were dead. They stopped after making their way out of the city safely. After informing his family of Mario's death, he instructed the three of them to leave for Firenze, revealing his plans to ride to Roma and end things once and for all.

Maria wished him luck. He watched Leonardo get on a horse making his way beside his own chestnut. “You're not coming with me.” he told Leonardo. 

“No, I'm not leaving you. Andiamo, we need to get to a village and tend to your wounds properly. The bandaging I did earlier would not last much longer, especially while travelling.” Angry at his lover's stubbornness, Ezio grudgingly began to ride alongside the artist.

After an hour of riding to the south, they found a small settlement. Leonardo circled the area before leading them into a small empty barn. After asking Ezio to rest, he made his way around the village to gather some food and medical supplies. He found the assassin unconscious on a pile of hay. Waking him up, he sterilised the wounds with some spirit and then began to sew it up. After disinfecting it once more, he bandaged the area. He had also brought some soup and bread with himself, which he fed to the assassin before letting him sleep. He joined him after tending to some of his own injuries.

Leonardo insisted on resting for a few days, but the killer immediately declined which was why they were back on the road the next morning, making their way to Roma. Before leaving though, the artist gathered as much supplies as he could.

Deeming Ezio to be well enough, Leonardo informed his lover about a decision that had been eating at him since the siege. “I am not accompanying you to Roma to stay with you.” Ezio cheered up at the statement. 

“Bene, make your way to Firenze then. I am so glad that you realise how dangerous it is to stay in their territory. 

With a serious tone Leonardo replied “No, I will stay in Roma but not with you.” Ignoring Ezio's puzzled expression, he continued “I've decided to accept Cesare’s offer. I am going to work under his patronage.”

Ezio fumed at him. “No you won't. Have you lost your mind. It is dangerous enough to stay in that city but to work under him. I will not allow it. No.”

“It's not your decision to make. I don't know if you saw it or not but that bastardo used one of my inventions to kill Mario, my gun, from the designs he acquired from Venezia. Your uncle has done a lot for me over the years and now it is my fight just as much as it is yours. Cesare made it personal. I will work under them and inform you of their plans, mislead them and above all ensure that they never find out how to use the apple. Besides me and you, no one can endure its strength. He needs me.”

“I said No Leonardo. It might have been your weapon but it was his fingers that pulled the trigger. Endangering one to avenge another is not something I can do.” Despite hearing the artist's intentions, Ezio stood firm on his grounds.

“Then I will relay the information I gather to Niccolò. Whether you like it or not I am doing this. It would be much easier if I had your compliance but I won't back down from my decision.” 

Ezio refused to look at him for a while as they rode. Unable to bear the tension any longer Leonardo asked in a sweet voice “Do you not trust me, my abilities caro?” 

Ezio sharply looked at him “I trust you with my life. It's them that I don't trust. They have taken a lot away from me, I just don't want to add you to the list.”

Leonardo sighed. At least neither of them were angry now, both willing to listen to each other. “You've trained me well. I won't…. I can't fight the way that you do. But this is something that I can do. The information will be useful to you, save lives. And above all it will help me ease my conscience. Don't take this away from me, please.” 

Ezio finally nodded “We will destroy those stronzi together then.” He reached out for the artist's hand, entwining his fingers into his own. “I have failed you Leo. Just like I've failed everyone else.”

“You have not failed anyone. This world has failed you.” Deciding that changing the grim topic would benefit them both, the artist began to discuss his plan “We will separate outside of Roma. Meet with Niccolò. No matter what happens, do not look for me. It'll put me in jeopardy.”

“How will we communicate then?” Ezio asked. 

“We won't. At least for a few months. Once I decide it to be safe enough, I'll send Salaì to search for you. When he locates your whereabouts, I will contact you. Depending on the circumstances I'll devise a way for us to exchange information.”

“You're risking Salaì in this plan.” Ezio asked in a worrying tone.

“Si, he will meet me in Roma once I've guaranteed that no harm will come to him. He's good at fooling the authorities and slipping out undetected. But you will never interact with him. If they find a connection, there will be little I would be able to do to save him. They will not dare kill me, but they won't have the same hesitations for my assistant. If something terrible happens, I'll send him to you for safety.” Ezio agreed, ending the depressing conversation at that.

While Ezio spent the first night sleeping under the delirium of fever, Leonardo acquired some laudanum for the second one. They were far enough from Monteriggioni then, away from any papal troops that might be searching for them and so they spent a few more days at that area until Ezio recovered from the fever, his wounds healed a little as well, now that they weren't constantly agitated because of the riding. But once the fever was gone, Ezio once again insisted on moving forth.

The next night Ezio was lucid. And that was the night he broke down. Desperately clinging to Leonardo, he wept all night. Sometimes sniffling so much that he had trouble breathing. Leonardo held him through it all, soothing his back with an arm, helping him to let all his sorrows out. He cried that night for the things that he had lost and the ones he was about to lose.

The next two nights were spent in a similar manner, Ezio crying while Leonardo held him through it all. Though he did manage to fall asleep on those nights. 

The next night, Ezio kissed his artist again and again, pleading him to leave for Firenze but Leonardo didn't oblige. Once he realised that there was no way to change his partner's decisions, he settled for cherishing each moment that he got with the artist, treasuring each like it was their last. They didn't make love on those nights. Leonardo feared worsening his wounds and so they settled on tender touches. Memorising each part of their lover which was already etched firmly into their minds. Ezio even delayed moving forward for a few days, not wanting to leave the artist. Eventually though they had to continue their travel.

Near Roma, after Leonardo's departure Ezio's wounds got worse again, as he rode without care, wanting to reach the city as fast as he could, angry at everything that had occurred. It caused him to tear the stitches. The blood loss along with fatigue finally got the better of him, causing him to faint.


	14. Chapter 14

The two of them didn't meet again for almost a year and half. Distracting himself with work was what kept him from trying to find Leonardo, knowing that they were in the same place yet so far away from each other. The nightmares had returned but unlike the last ones, this time he saw Mario as Cesare shot him, his people whom he had failed to help as they cried, someone trapped under rubble, a woman limping away as a papal guard pierced her torso with his sword. But the ones that haunted him the most was the sight of Leonardo as he was hanged for treason just like his father and brothers were all those years ago.

Niccolò helped him in keeping track of the Borgia’s whereabouts. Claudia helped gather information through Rosa in Fiore, many city officials found their pleasures in there and Claudia's girls were good at extracting the truth. Bartolomeo and La Volpe helped him as well, providing information and mercenaries whenever their services were needed.

Over the months he had spent in Roma, one thing became clear to him. Roma hated the Borgias just as much as he did. At first his aim was to seek vengeance on Cesare but living in the city for the past year made him want to help the city, its citizens. Watching the content lives of the people of Monteriggioni had provided him solace before, knowing what he did was aimed towards the greater good. He strived to find that same comfort in Roma. 

He had helped a little boy find his mother the previous day. He was walking back to Isola Tiberina after shopping for two robes, intending to gift them to his two recruits, Bettina Aliotti and Rocco Martucci. Smiling to himself, he realised how determined the two of them were. They were beginning to remind him of his own initial days, training under Mario. The same will to fight, to seek revenge. Both of them had lost their families to the Borgia just like him. Bettina would have been sold off, while Rocco would have been killed alongside his family if he didn't aid them in time.

A familiar whisper drew his attention. He knew who that voice belonged to but he didn't let hope gather in his heart. He followed the voice to a huge carton in an empty street. Before he could get disappointed though, he was greeted by the sight of his lover, his beautiful lover without a scratch on him. The smile that graced his face was missing from him since the day of the siege. Instantly those arms wrapped them around himself. Ezio was so glad that he wasn't out for a mission, wearing his robes. If it were then he wouldn't be able to feel himself surrounded by his lover's body. 

Leonardo pulled away first. He kept the conversation short, detailing how they could communicate using drawings on benches. He didn't mention anything that could reveal their true relationship. The almost businesslike tone broke his heart. He didn't want to pretend, didn't want Leonardo to pretend. After informing him of the war machines and the apple, he departed but not before promising to build him his previous weapons which were lost during the siege. 

He went back to his hideout. He left the pages Leonardo had given him on the desk in his room, while he went out to give the recruits their new robes. Both hugged him, thanking him after receiving the robes. This was their first step towards becoming an assassin. Ezio smiled at them and asked them to rest for the day.

Once back in his room, he read the letter. Knowing his lover, he knew there was some secret letter for him among the location of the war machine. And his suspicions were true. The letter was encrypted. A person unaware of the the code would read an amicable letter addressed to an old friend. The first page gave him the details regarding the new weapon he had created. He called it a machine gun. The rest of the letter was personal. 

Cesare had asked him of his association with the Auditore Family which he didn't decline. Apparently Cesare knew that Ezio was alive. The information didn't bother the killer. Before the siege, his robes provided him with anonymity to ensure that the assassino and Ezio Auditore remained two separate people for the world. Even though Cesare now knew who the famed assassino of Italia was, his face was still anonymous to the people. He always used aliases outside of Monteriggioni. There were no documents that depicted his face, since he destroyed the ones in Firenze years ago and never had new ones made in Monteriggioni. He could roam around in his usual clothes and no one would know what his profession was.

After thoroughly questioning him, Cesare had placed various restrictions on him - who he could meet, where he could go, who were allowed near him among others. Just as Leonardo suspected, they couldn't find another who could decipher the mysteries of the apple. He also mentioned that the machines he built were fully functional. Deliberately introducing defects would cost him his position. He also mentioned other weapons which weren't designed by him and requested Ezio to destroy them as well to avoid suspicions of Leonardo being the traitor.

Next, he wrote about how much he missed him, the things he missed the most about his lover, the way Ezio would get worried if he found the bed empty after waking up, the long talks they had while discussing the books that the killer read in his free time, the warmth and comfort he felt around Ezio, the passionate nights, how badly he missed those two beautiful words in his lover's voice, he even missed that no one irritated or distracted him from his work anymore or how Ezio would laugh at his lover's forgetfulness, he yearned to feel his care, the care that only his assassin could provide him.

At the end Leonardo had wished him luck, wanting nothing more than for Ezio to stay safe. He was crying by the time he read the last words “Ti amo” 

Still crying, Ezio began to write his own letter that he intended to give Leonardo when they met again. The ink on certain parts of the letter spread because of his tears, but he didn't wipe away his tears. Wanting Leonardo to know just how much he missed him as well.

 

The two of them continued such meetings over the next few years, sharing information and letters. Sometimes when the guards accompanying Leonardo were distracted enough, they would even manage to spend some intimate time together, rutting against a wall or palming each other under their clothes. Once, Ezio had even managed to take him away to a nearby abandoned building which he intended to convert into a bordello, a branch of Rosa in Fiore. They only got half an hour with each other before the artist had to leave again.

The longest time that they got to spend together during the next three years was actually a chance meeting. Ezio had been visiting Claudia and his mother when he heard it. “It's quite alright Signore. I have little interest in these matters.” Leonardo was surrounded by other Templar officials. It seemed like they were celebrating something. Curious, Ezio got closer to the group. 

“Indulge yourself a little, Leonardo. That tank you've built is a beast, devouring everything it encounters. It will be our treat.” Looks like they were celebrating the successful construction of another one of Leonardo's war machine.

“Si, and we know that you're preferences are ummm…..let's say different from others, which is why we've brought you here. There are as many charming young boys here as there are beautiful girls.” A man who had drunk a bit too much of wine uttered with a sly tone.

The accusation made Leonardo furious. Just as he was about to speak, another equally drunk man stopped him “Before you deny, you should know that we've heard all about Firenze, about the accusations.” 

Ezio saw his opportunity right there. Before Leonardo could object he interrupted the group's conversations. “Perhaps your friend doesn't want a young boy but a man instead.” Ezio made sure to lower his voice so that his lover didn't flinch at sound.

The group focused their attention on him, including his lover. “Is that right Leonardo?” one of the drunk men asked the inventor with a sly grin, patting his shoulder. All Leonardo could utter was garbled syllables, surprised to see his lover there. Realising that their associate was not angry at the suggestion, the man handed Leonardo a velvet red bag containing a hefty amount of florins. 

Turning to Ezio the man instructed “Make sure all his desires are sated. This man is Cesare Borgia’s favourite military engineer. Please him as he wishes or else the consequences will be severe.”

Ezio smirked at that “Ohh I'll take the very best care of your friend Signore.” Ezio entwined his hands into Leonardo's. As he led him towards the stairs the man yelled at Leonardo's direction “We better not see you before sunrise.” 

Once they went inside an unoccupied room, Leonardo pushed him into the door, fiercely kissing him as Ezio's hands reached up to lock the door. Neither spoke a single word as Leonardo quickly got rid of their breeches, not bothering with the shirt. Looking around the room, he located a cupboard, opening which he found some oil. He quickly got to preparing his lover, kissing him sloppily the entire time. Without removing his lips from the assassin's, he slowly pushed himself into his lover. Neither of them lasted long, finding their completion in about five minutes. 

They made their way to the bed, kissing passionately as they began to fuck again and again. Neither of them were interested in sleeping that night. They would talk their hearts out between rounds of sex, kissing and cuddling as they replenished their energy, before starting once again.


	15. Chapter 15

It took Ezio four years since he arrived in Roma to finally free the city from Cesare. Before he got to celebrate however, the apple showed him that his work was far from finished. Cesare had escaped prison, making his way out of the city. After apprehending him once again, the two finally had the chance to settle in. It reminded him of their days back in Venezia. 

Ezio travelled and worked to eliminate all Borgia sympathisers from the city accompanied by Niccolò while still operating the Brotherhood as Il Mentore. Leonardo for his part had gained fame for his works under Cesare due to which he was usually busy as well, travelling to various parts of Italia. 

Both lead a peaceful life in Roma during those two years. Leonardo had even started to work on one of his most famous paintings - La Gioconda. It wasn't until Ezio returned from one of his missions back to Roma after finally gaining information of Cesare’s whereabouts that their life took a turn for the worse again. Arriving back, he hastily informed the artist of his urgency to leave for Viana. Leonardo however was kidnapped when he went out to find Salaì. 

He spent another month in Roma after rescuing Leonardo, ensuring that the artist was completely healed before he headed for Viana. Before leaving, Leonardo informed him to stay safe. Promising to return back to his lover, Ezio left for Viana to hunt down Cesare and finally finish him.

He returned back from Viana to Roma a year later. The two of them were finally free of their burdens. Ezio resigned his position as Il Mentore, though he still provided assistance when it was required. He accompanied Leonardo wherever he travelled. Salaì was always with them, as was another one of Leonardo's pupils, Francesco Melzi who was more like a son to the both of them than a student or assistant.

 

In 1510, Giovanni di Lorenzo de' Medici, son of Lorenzo de Medici and a mutual benefactor to both Ezio and Leonardo gifted Ezio a chest that his father had entrusted Lorenzo with for safekeeping. Lorenzo was supposed to give it to Ezio in 1499 on his fortieth birthday as per Giovanni’s wishes. 

Both Ezio and Leonardo went through the contents of the chest that night, where they discovered a letter written by Giovanni a year before Ezio was born. The letter described of a library in Masyaf, built by Altair. The two of them agreed that Ezio should fulfill his father's wishes to find the library. As much as Leonardo wanted to accompany him, they were both well aware of the fact that Masyaf was now a Templar territory. Having already had his fill of Templars while working under Cesare, Leonardo wholeheartedly agreed when Ezio suggested him to stay back in Roma.

While in Constantinople to find the keys to unlock the great library, Ezio encountered the beautiful Sofia Sartor, who helped him acquire the keys. The two became close friends, because of their shared love for books. He also found out that the woman admired Leonardo a lot, having always been interested in pursuing knowledge herself, she was fascinated by the multiple fields Leonardo mastered in. After moving to Venezia, she discovered many of Leonardo's works that he'd done. Since Leonardo had left Venezia almost a decade prior to her arrival, she never had the privilege to meet him. Ezio got to find out about this idolisation of hers one afternoon when the two of them were discussing each other's favourite books, writers and role models. 

“I have heard a lot about him especially when we were forced to leave Constantinople and relocate to Venezia. I've seen some of the works he had done, beautiful portraits. I've also heard that he helped the naval forces as well, as an engineer and an architect. Did you meet him while you were in Venezia? He's from Firenze as well, um not truly but a small village outside of Firenze named Vinci.” Sofia asked him curiously. 

“Si, we're actually good friends from a very young age. My mother had introduced me to him while we were in Firenze.” he replied.

“Are you still in contact with him. If you are then perhaps you could introduce me to him.” Sofia’s eyes twinkled at the thought of meeting the artist, she knew Ezio would never decline her.

“Of course I can, but you will have to accompany me to Roma then. That is where he is now.” Ezio had known that Leonardo was favoured among his patrons for the quality of his work, but the artist was never famous among the commoners. This was the first time he'd heard praises about his beloved from someone who hadn't hired him.

“How do you know so much about him?” Ezio couldn't keep his curiosity out of his tone as he asked her.

“I actually had a friend, who had her portrait painted by Leonardo. I was admiring the portrait when she told me about the man who'd made it. I immediately knew that only a fellow pursuer of knowledge could capture the world the way he did. It was so lifelike, almost playing games with my mind. The portrait was never finished though.” That made Ezio laugh internally, had his lover ever finished a project that was commissioned to him. The poor artist had many distractions, many of which were because of Ezio. 

Sofia it seemed, had realised that Ezio had drifted off somewhere, not listening to a word she was saying. “I am boring you, aren't I. You must already be aware of these things about your friend.”

Ezio apologised for his inattentiveness but Sofia quickly changed the topic. “Did you attend the Carnivale of the year when Leonardo was made responsible for the arrangements. I was told that the city looked beautiful, every building was decorated, everyone was given masks that Leonardo had made himself. And for the main event, Leonardo himself released almost a hundred caged birds.”

“Si, I did attend that year. Leonardo had began preparations almost a year earlier. The birds were actually a request he made to the newly elected Doge.” Ezio had actually been the one who created the masks, carefully imitating the original that Leonardo had made. He smiled at the fond memories, of times when they were younger. It had been the year after he'd killed Marco Barbarigo. “The two of us actually attended the Doge’s personal party. It indeed was a glorious Carnivale.” Realising that it was almost evening, Ezio took his leave for the day soon after.

 

 

A few weeks later Sofia had sent him on an errand to collect some flowers. He returned thinking that she had misinterpreted his friendship for love. After clarifying that his heart already belonged to someone else, he expected her to stop helping him. He was surprised and relieved however to find that their feelings were mutual. “Ezio, the only reason I requested you to bring me some white Tulips was to ask for your forgiveness because of my inability to return your love. That is what those White Tulips signify, forgiveness.”

He looked around at the spread of various delicacies surrounding them. Confused, he asked her “And you were planning to reject my supposed feelings of love by having lunch with me?”

Sofia laughed at that “Simply because I don't love you doesn't mean that I don't cherish having a friend around. I am actually glad that unlike the dozens of other men I've encountered who only wanted to court me, you don't spend your time with me because of my beauty but because you truly enjoy my company. I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if my intentions were only to reject you. And I am not talking about the food, I like helping you in your missions Ezio, even though I am sure that most of what you've told me are lies.”

Ezio didn't object to that but he didn't clarify either. “Well then, to friendship.” he raised his glass of wine. That was the day they began to truly trust each other as friends. A friendship that he would cherish until his last breath.

Over the next few months, Ezio learned more about Sofia, her plans for the future. It was strange for a woman to stay unmarried at her age. Apparently, Sofia never wanted to be chained by society, to exist as a wife to a husband who dictated each of her actions. She wanted to spread knowledge in the world, to know more, to experience things for herself. She had a fight with her father, when she declined marriage proposals. And another one, when she wanted to travel back to Constantinople, to run the bookshop by herself. Her parents suggested her to join the church, to become a nun. She had swiftly declined the idea, stating that the church would never allow her ideals to be spread around the world, censoring the knowledge that she wanted to propagate throughout the globe, bending it to suit their own methodologies. Ezio had experienced his fair share of corrupt religious institutions and so agreed with her views. The only thing that she regretted about her life was that she would never have any children of her own. 

While returning to Masyaf with the keys he gathered over the last year, he told Sofia everything about the Creed and what his true profession was. He even trusted her enough to reveal his relationship with Leonardo. Just as he expected, Sofia didn't judge him or look down upon their relationship. While travelling back to Roma, she revealed that she had her suspicions about him and Leonardo explaining that the way Ezio smiled whenever Leonardo was mentioned could not mean anything else. All through the ride back to Roma, he told her stories of Leonardo and himself. She even asked him if they would allow her to write a story about them, but Ezio immediately declined stating that some stories are not meant to be shared with others, only treasured with dear ones.


	16. Chapter 16

Ezio introduced Sofia to Leonardo when he came to receive him from the docks. The two instantly took a liking to each other. The three of them would usually spend the evenings chatting with one another. Ezio and Sofia told Leonardo about the later years of Altair's life, about the books they had discovered in the past year. Before leaving Constantinople, Ezio had requested Suleiman to send the contents of Sofia’s shops to Roma, which had been picked up by Leonardo. Leonardo praised Sofia on her impressive collection of books. Ezio would sometimes read while the two of them conversed about Leonardo's work over the years along with the various disciplines he dabbled in.

A few weeks after their arrival, Leonardo and Ezio were preparing for bed when Leonardo asked Ezio a peculiar question “Do you remember the night before the siege, the night you returned from the Vatican?”

“Certamente, that night is one I could never forget. I had been such a fool then….to have…. Let's not talk about such things Leo.” Ezio had a flicker of sadness and regret in his eyes that made Leonardo even more sure of what he was about to say.

“Then you must also remember the things you told me that night. The dreams you had for us, the things you wanted to have in your life.” Leonardo cupped his cheeks just like he had that day. Kissing Ezio softly, he murmured against his lips “We can still have children, like you once wanted.”

Ezio pulled back slightly to answer in a mournful tone “We're too old caro, perhaps if our lives had been kinder to us…” he drifted off, eyes staring away at nothing.

“We could still do it Ezio. It's never too late.” Leonardo urged on.

“No Leonardo, I do not wish for our children to grow up for a better part of their childhood as orphans because both their fathers are dead.” he looked away, angry at Leonardo to bring up such a topic.

Leonardo gently turned Ezio's face towards himself as he clarified his proposal “I know how old we are Ezio, how little time we have. I am seven years older than you. If anyone should should worry about mortality then it should be me.”

Squeezing Leonardo's hands in his own, Ezio scolded him “Don't talk like that Leo. Don't you realise how I feel when you say things like that.”

Ignoring his lover's little emotional burst, Leonardo continued much to Ezio's annoyance. “As I was saying, I know that we're both almost at the end of our lives. But there is still a way for us to have a child.” Before Ezio could interrupt, the artist raised his hand up to stop him “We could raise our child for as long as we can and when the time comes they could return back to their mother, grow under her care.”

“No woman would agree to that. To raise children who had been away from her for so long.” Ezio debated.

“That is what I had thought as well but there is one woman who would not oppose such a suggestion. In fact she did not, when I proposed it to her.” Leonardo saw the hope that suddenly appeared on his lover's face and smiled at him. 

“I talked to Sofia yesterday about her plans for the future. She said that she intended to return to Venezia and open another bookshop there. She also mentioned how she regretted that she could never have any children since she didn't want to constrain herself in the chains of marriage. Said that she also wouldn't have time to care for a child if she wanted to open a new business right now. So I gave her the same proposal that I gave you, whether she would have children for us to raise. If something terrible happens to us she would raise them. She was actually delighted to hear my suggestion, said that by the time her child returned to her she would be well settled in her life, would have already achieved the things that she wanted in her life.” 

Ezio fiercely kissed Leonardo once he was done. Pulling back he nodded as tears began to flow down his face “Si….. Si, I want to have children with you. And with Sofia as the mother, I know we'd both die peacefully, knowing that our children would grow up under the best conditions.”

Interlacing their hands together, Ezio cuddled closer to his lover. Laying his head over Leonardo's chest as he spoke “I want you to be with me as we do it. I want to feel you inside me when we make our child.” Leonardo nodded, blushing slightly as he spoke “As you wish, caro.”

Looking up at Leonardo's face, Ezio began to tell him of all the things they would do for their child. Of everything that he wanted to do with them, to play with them and to spoil them, to read them stories and watch them walk, to hear their own names in broken syllables from their mouths, to do a million different things together with them. It was almost dawn by the time they finally fell asleep that night, discussing about all the things that they wished to do in the future. 

 

Four nights later came the long awaited night. Sofia was a virgin, but she trusted both Ezio and Leonardo. And both made sure that she felt no pain during it. Preparing her thoroughly and making her feel comfortable. She was constantly kissed by at least one of them, sometimes losing herself in those moments. 

Ezio entered her, kissing her as she felt a slight pain, clasping tightly onto Leonardo's hand. Once she felt the pain subside, Leonardo entered Ezio. The three of them made love for a long time, with Sofia losing count of the times they made her cum. Ezio and Leonardo finished almost simultaneously, moaning each other's name as they came.

 

Sofia stayed in Roma for the next nine months under the care of the two of them. Claudia helped them as well, ecstatic to find out that she might have a nipote soon. The other's knew her as a friend to the Auditore Family, whom Claudia was looking after because of her pregnancy. On 18th October 1513, Sofia gave birth to two beautiful twins, a boy and a girl. The girls was named Flavia after Sofia’s mother while the boy was named Marcello meaning ‘young warrior’ just like his father. Ezio hated the name, never wanting the life of an assassin for his son but Claudia insisted nevertheless, stating that their family's heritage would be reflected in his name.

A month later, Sofia left for Venezia to open her own bookshop. Both Ezio and Leonardo used their influences in the city to ensure that she would have no trouble in fulfilling her dreams. Asking Rosa and Ugo to help her as much as they could. They still kept in contact with each other through letters, describing her the tales of their children so that she didn't miss out on their childhood.


	17. Chapter 17

The last few years that Ezio spent with Leonardo were peaceful. They raised both of their children into a quiet life, away from the violence they had to witness during their earlier days. 

Even though they were getting older, both maintained their health quite well. Ezio worked on writing The Prophet's Codex during those years, for passing on his experiences to the next generation of Assassins. Leonardo continued with his work as well, working under powerful patrons to create masterpieces for them. Although his best works were never revealed to the world, the ones depicting their family on an idle afternoon, as both parents played with the children or the ones in which Ezio slept quietly with the two children wrapped in each arm. Leonardo didn't even feel like working on most days, spending the entire day with his family as he helped Ezio write the Codex or read stories to the children or build different toys for them to play with. Their passion for each other didn't dwindle with age either as they found themselves falling asleep after an exhausting session of lovemaking on most nights although there were many a nights when they were simply exhausted because of tending after their two energetic children. 

After spending three years in Roma after the birth of their two children, they moved to Amboise, France after Leonardo accepted the patronage of King Francis I. They lived at a Manor in which no one except Francesco or Salaì was allowed to enter. Securing the king's patronage meant that Leonardo no longer had to work, devoting all his time with Ezio and his children. 

In the beginning of 1519, Leonardo's health had began to decline. Both knew what that meant for him. One day in April, Leonardo had been resting with Ezio beside him, reading to their children. After their two young ones fell asleep in his lap, Ezio carefully picked them both up and carried them to their beds, tucking them in. This had become a nightly routine for him. Ever since Leonardo's health began to grow worse, both Marcello and Flavia refused to spend time apart from Leonardo, often falling asleep in their parent's room.

Ezio returned back to their room and nestled next to his lover ready to fall asleep but Leonardo sat up, wanting to discuss something important with his beloved. “Ezio, I am getting worse day by day.” he began.

Ezio knew where this conversation was going, so he tried to change the topic “Who isn't caro, did you see how badly I slipped that day? I wish that we could spend some more time being sore from our late night activities than from the effects of old age.” he laid soft small kisses on Leonardo's forehead before laying his head in the artist's lap.

Leonardo however was not one to be distracted this time. The artist carded his fingers through Ezio's now short hair as he began again “I am getting worse caro.” he pressed a finger on his lover's lips before he could interrupt “And I know that my time is almost close to being over. I also know what you intend to do after my death, drink a poison and send our children to Venezia.” Ezio's eyes widened at that, he hadn't told anyone of his intentions. But after spending a lifetime with him, Leonardo knew exactly how his lover's mind worked. 

“And as my dying wish, I want to ask you of something…. Something that is going to change these plans of yours.” Ezio looked away, unable to deny Leonardo yet not wanting to oblige to the request his lover was going to make. He knew exactly what Leonardo was going to ask of him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to deny his lover.

Turning Ezio's head back to see his face, he said those dreaded words “Don't do anything stupid after I die, live with our children, cherish them, love them so much that they do not miss me. You could move back to Firenze, Claudia is there as well. Promise me caro, please promise me.”

“And who would love me? You have been the only constant in my life after my family's tragedy. The one who provided me the strength to keep going. Who is going to look after me Leo?” Ezio sat up as well, crying into Leonardo's shoulder as the artist soothed him by rubbing at his back.

“Live with my memories, they won't die with me caro. And if fate is in your favour, you won't have to live long without me either.” Leonardo kissed him on the head before sliding them both down so they could sleep in each other's arms.

A week later, was when Leonardo died, on the night of 1st May, after falling asleep beside his lover. Before falling asleep he placed kisses on both Marcello and Flavia’s heads whispering words of love for his children as they slept in his arms. His last words were “Ti amo, Ezio” After which he fell asleep in his lover's arms for the final time.

 

True to the promises he made to his lover, Ezio returned back to Firenze with all of Leonardo's personal things, even though officially they had been bestowed to Francesco. Ezio let Francesco and Salai retain most of the artist's still unfinished paintings and the various properties he owned in France, having no intention of staying in that country. However everything else, his writings, sketches, inventions, books and so on went back with him to Firenze.

They left for Firenze, a week after the ceremony. Ezio raised his two children on the same land where he had buried his father and brothers all those years ago and later his mother. Near the same city that had made him and had destroyed him all those years earlier. When he arrived in that farmland, he dug a hole near where his family's graves were and buried his hidden blade, Leonardo's favourite brush, a quill, the assassin's insignia, a document proving their family's nobility with a few of his father's banking documents and a map to Monteriggioni inside a box along with a small note.

The domestic idle life that he once adored with Leonardo began to haunt him, now that his lover wasn't there to share it with. Desperately needing to distract himself, he bought one of the surrounding plot and began to grow grapes and produce wine. He didn't however ignore his responsibilities towards his children, spending just as much time with them. He educated them a lot, taught them how to read, told them to experience things for themselves rather than believe what society tells them, just like both their fathers did and above all loved them both as much as he could. 

Many an evenings, he took both of his children up onto rooftops, just like he did in his own childhood and the three of them gazed up at the stars as Ezio told them various stories of their fathers, of his own childhood, of the life that they had to lead. Right from a very young age, the two children knew every truth about their parent's lives, how their relationship was looked down upon by their society, what their father's profession was, the struggles and sacrifices that their parents had been subjected to, their ancestry and the creed, everything. The both of them wanted their children to come to their own conclusions about the world after gaining sufficient knowledge about it.

There were many evenings when Claudia would come to visit or when they went to her family. Those were the evenings when Flavia and Marcello would learn embarrassing secrets about their fathers, how Ezio used to be punished by Maria, how their uncle Federico would always tease their father, about Leonardo's inability to focus on anything, how burning various food items was one of Leonardo's specialities because he would forget about them, the many paintings of the artist that Ezio had ruined. 

A year before his death, Sofia came to live with them. She wanted to open a printing press in Firenze. On that year Ezio introduced his two children to their mother. He gave Sofia the various letters him and Leonardo had written for the two of them, requesting her to never let their children forget about their fathers, a request that she honoured for the rest of her life. Even after Ezio's death the two children grew up knowing about their fathers, reading the books and letters their fathers had written for them. Even though the two of them lost their fathers early in their childhoods, they grew up knowing their fathers better than most of the other people they knew. They remembered and preserved the two in their memories forever. 

After Ezio's death Sofia published most of Leonardo's academic works just as he had once requested her to, in a letter he sent her from France, while the originals stayed with their children, where they belonged. Ezio's belongings including his robes and weapons also went to the children. He wrote them the location of the hidden box he had buried in one of his letters, that Sofia gave them on their seventeenth birthday, letting them choose their own destinies.

Ezio died at the same place where he watched his father and brothers die, 48 years ago and during his last moments, his only thought was that the two of them had spent their lives well with each other.


End file.
